Sneak Peak The Next Generation
by OlivHarvestLily
Summary: Everyone gets a accidental visit from the next generation, their future children. How are they gonna be able to get back to the future? And Madara just has to make things harder. Usual pairings including KakaShizu,ItaAnk,&child!pairing. Gah, sorry DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1: Broken Rules

**Oliv: I can't remember if this is the first fic I actually started... Anyhoo!**

**Sasuke: This is going to take a long time isn't it?**

**Oliv: -groan- why are you here? And what's with all the talking? You talk to much when I'm the author. **

**Sasuke: Whatever. **

**Sakura: And I don't talk enough. **

**Oliv: Erm... YOU CAN SAY THE DISCLAIMER! **

**Sakura: -sigh- Oliv'-'Firecracker doesn't own Naruto-baka's show/manga. **

* * *

><p><strong>Sneek-Peak the Next Generation<strong>

Chapter 1: Broken Rules

"Sasuke?"

"Aa?"

"I...I'm...um-"

"Come on Sak, we're gonna be late."

Sakura gave a quick nod and they went downstairs and out the garage door.

"We're taking the car?" Sakura asked; Sasuke normally would use his motorbike since it was faster.

"Aa. I have a feeling it will be of better use today than the bike." He answered, getting in the drivers seet.

Sakura got in the passenger seet. And they were off to HQ, to get to their meeting.

The two parked in the parking lott and went inside. They then went inside the elevator and used their key to get to the hidden elevator. When the lift stopped and opened its doors, they were in the elevator shaft and across from them was the lift they needed, with it's doors wide open. They entered with ease and went to the hidden floor of the building.

_Bing_

The doors opened and they entered the flashy Front Desk Reception of their HQ.

"How are you doing today, Uchiha-san, Haruno-san?" The registrar asked politely, nodding to both 20 year old members of the secret organisation.

"Fine thanks. It's Sasuke, _Uchiha-san_ makes me sound old." Sasuke replied.

Sakura giggled and Sasuke raised an eye-brow at her. "I'm well thank you, and you can call me Sakura, Marie." Sakura smiled.

Most people in this organisation know not to drool over Sasuke, whether he's in a relationship with someone or not. Marie was one of those people, though she still had a humongous crush on him.

They walked into the boss' office to find the boss of the boss and owner of the whole org.

"Tsunade-Shishou." Sakura bowed slightly towards her personal trainer. "What brings you here?"

Sasuke just sat on the couch and Sakura glared a warning at him.

"It's time to kill Orochimaru, his subordinate, Kabuto, and Oro's five little shits." Everyone on the room looked up at her.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's make the plan already!" Uzumaki Naruto had just walked in.

"Dobe, you're the one who is late." Sasuke said.

"I just saw you walk in! You were late too!" Naruto pointed at Sakura and Sasuke.

"Naruto!" Sakura punched him hard on the head.

"Ow. I bet you were getting busy or somethin'." Naruto muttered. Hatake Kakashi sighed, knowing what was about to come: Sakura _and_ Sasuke both punched the blonde. Sakura hit his face, Sasuke hit his stomach. Naruto ended up on the floor.

"What's the plan Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked, walking over to Kakashi to hold his hand.

Kakashi and Shizune have only just got together with the help of Sakura, Naruto and Jiraiya, but they don't know that. Sakura grinned at her work.

"Take them down, don't pass up any opertunity." Tsunade said simply.

"I like it, it's quick, simple, easy to remember." Nara Shikamaru said.

"I would have thought you would have a _plan_." Hyuuga Neji said.

"You just like things troublesome, don't you?"

"Lazy-bum" Naruto mumbled, getting off the floor.

"So, who get's who?" Yamanaka Ino asked.

"Kakashi?" Tsunade asked.

"Oh, um..." Kakashi had started reading his favourite book 'Icha Icha Paradise'. "Teams of three: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura. Hinata, Shino, Kiba. Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji. Negi, Lee, Tenten."

Everyone nodded, waiting for their instructions.

_Silence_

"What are we doing?" Kiba asked.

"What assassines do best...kill." Tsunade said.

Everyone sweat dropped at the lack of information.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Someone's infiltrated the building." Shikamaru announced.

"Duh." Sakura said, checking her gun amo.

"Move out!" Shino said. Everyone but Shizune, Tsunade and Sakura left the room.

"Don't over work yourself Sakura." Tsunade advised.

"I know, I know." Was her reply.

"Have you told Sasuke yet?" Shizune asked.

"I tried but... we had to get to the meeting."

"Sakura, you and your child's safety is more important." Tsunade said.

"No, not above everyone else. Not if this is happening."

A bunch of Silent Assassins(Orochimaru's sound assassin org name) burst through the door and the three women easily killed them.

The three medical killers reloaded their guns and tried to get in touch with the other members. They got through to Shikamaru first.

"Nara, do you copy?" Cccrrr.

"Nara-!"

"I copy Tsunade-sama. I'm a little busy at the moment."

"Hmm, your fighting a girl again aren't you?" Sakura asked through her own wireless intercom.

"Troublesome woman."

_"Your fucking scared of me, aren't you kid?"_

"Troublesome."

_"I'm Tayuya by the way. Thought I'd give you the fucking courtesy of knowing my fucking name before I kill you!"_

"Get in touch when you're done, Nara-san." Shizune quietly said. The line then went dead.

After they had checked on everyone and all the units they moved out the office. "Looks like Oro-snake beat us in our plan to infiltrate his org." Sakura said.

"Yep, we work best at ipmrovising anyway." Tsunade said.

* * *

><p>Sasuke and his brother Itachi were extremely busy with the reptile bastard himself, Orochimaru.<p>

"Why stay here, hmm? Join me and gain _power_!" The snake hissed, licking his kunai covered with the Uchiha brothers' blood.

Sasuke and Itachi leaned on each other, breathing heavily and clutching at their wounds. "Where's Madara, you slimy shit?" Sasuke growled.

"He will always be my downfall, won't he? I guess I had it coming, becoming partners with the man who killed the Uchiha's, apart from you two prodigies strangely."

"You don't know how gay you sound," Itachi chuckled darkly. The brothers were trying to keep their composure and they were very close to failing...

The three of them were on the roof, the altitude making their lungs burn and their fingers really cold. The Sharingan brothers were out of fire arm ammo and all they had was a couple of kunais, and bombs. They thought it best not to use bombs on a 1250 ft skyscraper.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, this isn't a good idea...at all!"<em>

_"Don't be such a scaredy-cat!"_

_"What did you call my girlfriend, dobe-jr?"_

_"Pyua's right you guys. My dad only just fixed this after Sousuke-kun's dad broke it." _

_"Don't use that suffix on my boyfriends name!"_

_"I can if I wan't to, you troublesome killjoy!" _

_"Um, guys? T-the machine..."_

_The two continue to glare at each other while Sousuke and Shinnin have their own verbal fight. _

_"G-guys?... Guys!" Seikou yelled. _

_"What the hell is happening?" Pyua screamed after a second, trying, unsuccessfully to grab a hold of something but finding her hand fading through the objects. _

_Static encircled around her, she looked solid but...wasn't. _

_"Crap! The machine turned on and is sending you back..." Yoshika searched the computer, "13 YEARS?" _

_"Fix it!" Sousuke bellowed, trying to grab Pyua. _

_Yoshika frantically typed and pressed buttons, to no avail. "The software is too troublesome to understand!" _

_"I can't go _back_ in time. What if I change something? Has no one heard of the butterfly effect? This is messing with destiny!" Pyua shouted, exasperated. _

_She suddenly found herself jumping and falling back, through no force of her own. Right before she was about to fall onto a model robot she blipped from 2024._

* * *

><p>"You're bothhh weak. Pissssing me off issn't helping your ss-sticky ss-situation. Give up. Join me, or...rot in the afterlife." Orochimaru hissed.<p>

When people say he's a snake it isn't a lie. Orochimaru is a mad scientist. He spends his shit of a life trying to preserve it. He used animal genes, snake DNA and has, for a lack of better words, become one.

"Fuck you." Sasuke spat.

Itachi started coughing up blood, excessively. Sasuke tried to help him off the floor, his wounds wern't as bad. Orochimaru pursued them, taking slow, casual steps forward. Sasuke and Itachi were nearing the edge and Sasuke franticly searched for a way out. His intercom was smashed minutes after he spoke with Tsunade, Shizune and Sakura, and Itachi's was momentarily flung off the edge. _"Thanks Orochimaru." _Sasuke thought sarcastically. He then saw his katana barely two meters away, _"If I can just get it, but I can't leave my brother to be killed or taken by that bastard."_

* * *

><p>Pyua was falling so as she approached the ground she did a backwards somersault and skidded backwards on the floor.<p>

She stood from her one knee standing position to observe her surroundings better. She was at the very top of a stairwell. She noted to herself that she was very lucky to stop herself before she tumbled down the stairs. She also noticed that she was able to touch things again but that ability must of only caught up when she landed because her air born somersault should have had her smack herself on the walls and ceiling.

She heard commotion echoing from downstairs but what caught her curiosity was the door at front of her. It was ajar, showing a bit of the outside. She read the door label _'Emergency roof exit'_. _"Who the hell would make the _roof_ an emergency exit? What are you supposed to do once you're out there, jump down?"_ She thought incredulously.

"So this is 2011, huh? I wonder what exact month. Sou-kun was born in November..." Pyua was chewing on her bottom lip when she heard a menacing chuckle from outside, out of her view.

Pyua decided to use her family 'gift' to get a better look.

_"Byakugan!"_ She said in her head.

She saw three power signatures a.k.a 'chakra' and focused in on them. One of them had an evil chakra, it was enhanced like most of it wasn't his. She looked at the other two with her 359 degrees vision. They were drained, their chakra faint, one of them worse than the other. But their eyes, she could've sworn she had seen that power before...

She quietly pushed open the door, you never know if you're changing destiny or not. That machine was designed to send you forward in time, not back!

Deactivating her bloodline limit she discreetly observed the freaky man towering two injured young men who looked like..._"Uchiha Sasuke-sempai..er..-san? Uchiha Itachi-san?"_ Realisation struck like a teachers pencil on your sleeping head. _"They're not supposed to be dead in the future!"_ She contemplated on whether she should help her boyfriends' father and uncle or let it be. She concluded that she should wait and see how things play out and when she is definite they needed her help she will kick whoever that is' sorry ass. She only half forgot that her friends are supposed to be teleporting her back to the future.

* * *

><p>Time went slowly by and the noise downstairs was dying down. Sasuke tried to fight some more and he successfully injured Orochimaru before falling to his knees in exaustion, Orochimaru persuing him and his brother with an enraged glint in his yellow eyes.<p>

Orochimaru took out a 4th Generation Glock Pistol from his black trench coat and aimed the semi-automatic at Itachi. He shot at him and Sasuke dove to recieve the bullet and save his brother but it never came. The two brothers looked up from their crouching position to see a blur of grey, black and pink.

Pyua had kicked the gun from Orochimaru's hand so fast the bullet was shot into the roof floor.

_Bang!_

The 12 year old, jr weapons master then smashed her elbow into the villains abdomen making him stumble back a bit in his previously injured state. The girl then did a quick cart wheal to Orochimaru's gun, grabbed it and chucked it at Sasuke, who caught it easily and shot Orochimaru three times at his heart.

Orochimaru dropped to his knees, barely alive before Sasuke shot him once more in his forehead. The monster thwacked back from the impact, dead and his snake eyes still shining and open.

Sasuke let out a deep bated breath of relief, dropped the gun and turned to see if his silent brother was alright. He was alive and conscious and looking over Sasuke's shoulder...

Sasuke quickly remembered the girl who - dare a stubborn Uchiha admit - _saved_ them. He quickly looked behind him to see her.

She had long dark chocolate brown hair with a quarter of it tied in a side bun, the rest flowing and the very ends tied together in a dark grey ribbon. Her medium length bangs flowed in her face, shadowing her eyes. She had a pale face and clear pink glossed lips. She is wearing a grey kimono like jump suit that extends into puffy shorts that end mid-thigh. The obi is missing. She has deep burgundy socks, the left one is knee length and the right is folded down to her entirely black All Star Converse high top trainers, though the shoelaces are burgundy too.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Oliv: So... what'cha think?<strong>

**Itachi: I should be able to beat Orochimaru**

**Oliv: I'm sorry Itachi! How can I make it up to you? **

**Itachi: -sigh- At some point can I be the only awesome one?**

**Oliv: OF COURSE! **

**Itachi: -small smile- **

**Oliv: (whisper) Hey, don't tell Sasuke but... I love you more.**

**Itachi: Don't worry, I won't. -smirk- **

**Oliv: I'm not a FANGIRL! Remember that! **

**Itachi: Oh, I know. **

**Oliv: See that's why I love you! And I love that smexy smirk!**

**Sasuke: What are you two talking about? **

**Oliv: Nothing! [don't spill about Sakura, don't spill! don't spill!]**

**Pyua: Oliv-chan! **

**Oliv: Pyua-chan! Wait... we're... the same age. I JUST REALISED! **

**Pyua+Oliv: -hug- **

**Orochimaru: (dead) Review pleasssssssseee.**


	2. Chapter 2: Revelation

**Oliv: Here's chapter 2! Read and Review!**

**Naruto: It rhymes! **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Revelation<span>

..."Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

_"I don't know what to say. What can I say? What if this encounter changes the future? How does this work? This is conflicting with destiny, right? I could be making the Apocalypse every breath I take from this time periods air. Can this be fixed? Ugh, when will those idiots bring me back?" _Pyua thinks to herself.

"Little girl, what's your name?" Sasuke asked again, a bit firmer this time. Pyua smirks when she remembers a brief story her father told her of when he first met Sasuke. She decides she might as well tell them her first name.

"Pyua."

"You're named...pure?"

Pyua sighs. "Yes, that is the name I was given at birth."

Itachi rolls his eyes, "Who are you and what are you doing here?" He asks.

"I'm not supposed to be here." She stated.

"Yes, we know that much. Where do you come from? Who and where are your parents?" Sasuke asked exasperatedly.

"I...can't tell you." She sighed.

"Why?"

Pyua sighed for the third time during this meeting. "If I tell you why then you'll just ask me more questions." She smirked.

"Hn."

"So...whats the date today?" She sounded casual but she was really curious. Sasuke and Itachi stared at her, their expressions confused.

"...March 3rd..." Itachi answered.

Pyua smiled and started to bite her lip, spacing out in thought. Her reverie was interrupted when Sasuke flung her over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down! What the hell! Uchiha-san, let me go!"

Both Sasuke and Itachi stopped descending the stairs at the sound of their family name and proceeded to stare at the girl yelling and pounding on Sasuke's back.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"I said, let me down!"

"No, you called me Uchiha-san."

_Tense silence. _

"Oh Sugar-Honey-Iced-Tea." She murmured, the boys caught it.

"Do we know you?" Itachi asked.

"Ahehe, er, no?"

"Who are you!" Sasuke demanded in his deadpan voice.

"I...I...I'm...er..." She fainted, she was normally excellent under pressure but this situation was just too much for her head to handle.

Sasuke poked her. She didn't awake and he knew she weren't faking so the Uchiha's limped down the stairs, to the office.

**A quarter of an hour later.**

Pyua snapped up from her lying position on what looked like a slick, black suede couch. Checking her surroundings, she noticed a bunch of people talking amongst themselves. She was coherent, she already knew what had happened from when she first woke up.

_"I wonder how much time is going by in the future, my present...and how long are they gonna take to get me back?"_

The young girl, unnoticed by the injured adults, slipped her legs over the edge of the sofa quietly and made to try and escape the modern office. She knew her plan failed though, miserably when she heard a quiet cough, obviously meant to get her attention.

She spun slowly on the balls of her feet with a small guilty expression that immediately turned stoic so few notice her first reaction. She straightened herself, holding a firm gaze with the fellow occupiers of the room.

"Who are you?" Pyua recognised the blonde haired, hazelnut eyes, busty lady as Tsunade-sama. She twitched, hearing that same question and without realising she blurted out the response her father said Uchiha Sasuke once said to him.

"When you want to learn someones name, you should give yours first." Pyua answered in a monotone voice. It _was_ common courtesy to state your own name before asking of others', _even if_ she already knew the elders name.

She noticed Sakura, Naruto, Tenten and Lee gasp but Neji and Sasuke just narrowed their eyes.

"Sarcastic little brat aren't you?" Tsunade stated, "And I will not tell you my name, and you will tell me yours willingly, your _full_ name, who do you work for, what are you doing here, ect..." Tsunade glared at the unfazed child before her.

Pyua blinked innocently.

"1...2...3..." Tsunade counted in a threatening voice.

The kid just blinked some more, her long eyelashes batting her skin.

Tenten cut the silence suddenly, "Do I know you? I feel like I've met you before."

This was the first time Pyua noticed Tentens presence and when she looked upon her face, her throat felt like she was suffocating.

Everyone looked at the young girl's guilty expression, she looked as if she was about to get told off for getting ink on a new rug.

"Sousuke-kun is in soo much trouble when I get back." She said under her breath.

Sakura dropped a medic pack upon hearing the name Pyua muttered. All gazes turned to the Cherry Blossom in surprise, _"Sakura never drops things"_ they all thought.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked, glancing from Pyua and back to his girlfriend.

"Sh-she said Sousuke..." Her hand instantly went to her non visible bump. Sasuke's eyes widened, he stared at her hand.

Everyone looks confused as to what just happened, excluding Tsunade and Shizune.

"P-Pyua, d-did you just say...S-Sousuke?"

"Er...no...ah...I said the soup...no, no...the coup, GROUP, yeah." _"God, I hang around with my cousins too much."_ The tired people didn't buy it, and with good cause.

"You're pregnant?" Sasuke asked Sakura, his answer was a sweet smile. The shocked man nodded dumbly before annoyance broke loose from his emotions. "You've been fighting while pregnant? Do you know what could've happened to you? How long have you known? I mean, what if you passed out in the middle of a mission or fight? You could get captured or killed or a miscarriage! Did everyone but me know? Were you gonna tell me?" His annoyance deflated instantly. "Sousuke is a nice name by the way. Does that mean it's a boy? Yeah, Sousuke...Wait, we're not married."

Sakura's eyebrows squished together. "Yes I've been fighting while pregnant. I'm well aware of what could've happened, I'm a medic after all. I've only known for a couple of days and I've been pregnant for a little over a month. I was gonna tell you, I tried this morning but I knew this is how you'd react. It was one of the names I was thinking about...yes he is a boy, well now I know he is but you have to be at least two months gone to find out normally. And that is the most lousiest proposal ever." Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and turned away from her gaping lover.

Sasuke smirked, "Who said that was a proposal? I was merely wondering what his second name would be." Sakura glared at him but then suddenly snapped her eyes to look at the amused 12 year old.

"I watched this film once...it was called 'Back To The Future'...are you...from the future?" Sakura blushed at how stupid she sounded, but she was confirmed with Pyua's audiable gulp of nervousness.

"That's impossible." Tsunade said.

"Yeah...yeah it is, lets just leave it at that, shall we?" Pyua stuttered. _"You're doomed, totally doomed!"_

"Spill." Kakashi said, putting away his perverted book.

_"I could just tell them little bits, no details."_ "Ok, I'm from 13 years in the future."

The small/large crowd gasped. Kakashi continued, "How are you here?"

"Nara-san builds a machine that's supposed to send you to the future but...I was sent back. We were all arguing and then suddenly I was covered in blue static and I couldn't touch anything...and stuff."

"Who's 'we'?" Sakura asked, curious about her future son.

"Sou-kun and...the others."

"You and our son, what's your relationship?-" Sakura was interrupted by Shikamaru.

"I build a time machine?"

"Apparently it takes you 8 years and then Sou-kun's father, you Uchiha-san, I mean Sasuke-san, breaks it by accident or something and it takes you another year to fix it...that's probably why it malfunctioned..." Pyua mused.

Shikamaru glared at Sasuke and muttered "Troublesome."

"Answer my question now!" Sakura blurted.

Pyua blushed deeply.

"Who are your parents?" Tsunade asked.

"...can't say."

"Why?"

"It might mess up the future."

Tsunade sighed, irritated by this gaki.

"Your eyes are light grey! NARUTO! YOU GOT HINATA PREGNANT!" Neji bellowed.

"What? No! No, no, Ahhhh, help me!" Naruto screamed, hiding behind Hinata. Neji's fist raised in the air before Hinata stuttered.

"C-cousin Neji, I-I'm not pregnant a-and um s-she reminds me o-of you."

"What are you talking about?"

Now the room was quiet, the occupants started to notice Pyua's mumbling: "I'm ruining the future, damnit, you can't shape Destiny." Her head was lowered and to the side but once she realised everyone was listening to her she looked up quickly. "What?"

Neji, sooooooooooo out of character, fainted, ok ok passed out. No one broke his fall but only watched in silence. The moment passed quickly.

"Neji, your future daughter is as youthfull as you! She looks just like you!" Lee said, proud of his teammate, waterfall tears running down his cheeks.

Hinata helped her cousin up as he regained his senses.

"H-how old are you?" Neji asked.

Pyua smirked. "Zero; I've not been born."

Neji glared at his future offspring and she returned the challenge with a smirk on her ivory face.

"Hey, Neji, who'd you knock up?" Pyua's uncle Naruto asked. Neji slapped him on the back of his head.

"S-so w-who's um...your mother?" Neji asked Pyua after a moment.

"Can't say."

"Sorry Neji but, Pyua, can you answer _my question now_?" Sakura squealed.

Pyua reddened to the roots of her hair. "No thank you." She squeaked.

"Please-!"

"Whoaa! Oof!"

"Ow, damnit dobe-jr! Get off!"

"Shut up, Teme-jr!"

"Ahh jeez, you guys! Shinnin why couldn't you just try to land in the other direction! Ugh, troublesome."

"Kyodai, y-you're gonna get S-Sousuke-chan angry."

"I'm gettin off, I'm gettin off!"

Two young girls and two young boys stood, dusting off their clothes.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE? AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO GET ME BACK? NOT GET STUCK HERE WITH ME!" Pyua screamed.

Not noticing the croud of shocked adults, Sousuke hastily walked up to Pyua and hugged her. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"My shred of hope just burned to ashes, what do you think?"

"I brought your weapons..."

"Lemme see!"

Sousuke brought out a black and burgundy scroll from his back pocket. He handed it to the eager Pyua who snatched it and held it like it was star dust. Her eyes gleamed with happiness.

"Killjoy! I was going spare!" Yoshika glomped Pyua.

"Um g-guys, we're not alone." Seikou said, her crystal blue eyes wondering the office shyly.

"Er hi." Shinnin said, rubbing the back of his head.

Pyua dropped to her knees holding her face in her hands, the scroll vanished, and muttering "Destiny" and "Butterfly effect". Definitely Neji's daughter.

"Who are you?" Tsunade asked.

Sousuke answered the same way Pyua answered earlier, "When you want to learn someones name, you should give yours first."

Tsunade glared. "Brats!"

The five stood straight in a line facing Tsunade like soldiers.

"Whoa awsome." Kiba said.

"Hmm, that's better." Tsunade said. "Now, we need answers, so that means we need order. Got it? And that means you lot as well!" Tsunade said firmly.

"Whooa, oof!"

"Heyy, where are we?"

"Sousuke..? Why are they here?" Pyua asked through clenched teeth.

"I have no idea." He answered, equally pissed off. "Imouto, Kouichi, Reiko what ar-"

"Mommy! Daddy!" An even younger girl ran towards Sakura and Sasuke.

"Mom! Dad!" Another younger girl about the same age as the first, ran up to Kakashi and Shizune.

"Dad!" A young boy, the same age as the two girls ran up to Itachi.

...

* * *

><p><strong>Oliv: I think this is pretty funny. <strong>

**Sakura: Why didn't I EVER get my question answered!**

**Oliv: -sweatdrop- REVIEW and READ the next chapters!**


	3. Chapter 3: Formalities

**Oliv: 3rd Chapter. I had these written before I even had a FaFiction acount. READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Formalities<span>

...

"Reiko-chan, no." Pyua lifted the 5 year old off the floor and carried her back to her friends. Sousuke did the same with his 5 year old sister, Ibarahana, and tugged on his cousin, Kouichi's, also five, hand to bring them to the group of shorties.

"I guess it's enevitable now, huh. Super troublesome. " Yohisha said, shaking her head.

"I believe introductions are in order?" Sousuke asked the crowd surrounding them. They just nodded dumbly. Yoshika took Kouichi from Sousuke and held him like Sousuke and Pyua were holding the other two infants. Sousuke nodded to Pyua to go first since she was more acquainted.

"Hyuuga Pyua, Byakugan user and Jr Weapons Master-" She activated her bloodline limit. "-, 12, only child of Hyuuga Neji and... Hyuuga...Tenten." Tenten narrowed her eyes, with the Byakugan activated it was easier to see the chestnut brown ring around the edges of her irises. Neji's head snapped to look at Tenten and quickly looked back at the kids. Pyua had briefly put down Reiko and fastened a burgundy obi to her waist, the Hyuuga symbol now visible on the front, she then removed the thin chain from her wrist and attached it to the obi, and lifted the quiet little girl again.

"I'm...Uchiha Sousuke, Sharingan user and healer-" He activated his own bloodline limit and wiggled his fingers at his sides, green chakra emitting from his left hand. "-, 13, first born of Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Sakura." The adults observed him with already gaping mouths, especially the parents to be. Sousuke had a neat short mohegan, the sides not shaved but also short. He had bubblegum pink natural highlights but they weren't that distinguishable in his mostly jet onyx hair. His eyes were normally smoldering black. He's wearing dark blue, baggy denim jeans, a silver chain hanging on one side. He is also wearing a black short sleeved t-shirt, the Uchiha emblem bold on the back. He had ivory skin. He busts black Nike Toki ND.

"Ehem, er, I'm Nara Yoshika," Blonde, spiky, short high poney tail, ivory skin, sparkly blue eyes and black coloured designer glasses. She's wearing a purple turtleneck and black and white highwaisted, flaired mini-skirt. As well as purple strappy gladiator sandles. Her silver chain is around her slender waighst like a loose belt. "loudmouth Mind Technique's user, Shadow Technique user and strategist,-" she tapped her head. "-12, only child of Nara Shikamaru and Nara Ino." Ino squealed and fainted and Yoshika and Shikamaru promtly muttered "Troublesome." at the same time, leaving her on the floor.

Shinnin and Seikou both grinned at the same time. "Hi! I am Uzumaki Shinnin-" Shinnin started, "And I am Uzumaki Seikou.-" Seikou finished. Then they introduced themselves together like they had said it over and over again, which they had. "We're twins. We've got an extraordinary amount of chakra, I mean loads! We're also Byakugan users!-" they activated their Byakugan at the same time. "-We're 12,..." they looked at each other then Shinnin said, "I think I'm first born-" Seikou interrupted, "No, that would be m-me!" The two had a short argument before busting up laughing and carrying on with their chorused introduction. "Son, and daughter of Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Hinata!"

Shinnin has black and blonde hair in a spiky disarray. Seikou has blonde and black spiky layered hair in a close cropped bob, with one long blueish black half ponytail going to her waist. Their eyes are the same sea blue as Naruto's but the pupil is white, that is until the Byakugan is activated, when it is activated the pupils expand looking like Pyua's but the ring around the iris' are blue. Their grins were really bright and they had whisker like scratches on their creamy cheeks like their father's. Seikou is wearing white skinny jeans, a loose yellow Ralph Lauren sweater with the sleeves rolled up, yellow pumps. She also had a silver chain around her neck under her jumper. Shinnin is wearing black below knee shorts and a navy blue crew neck Ralph Lauren sweater, sleeves pushed up. He's wearing graffiti covered blue men's pumps. His chain in the same place as his sisters. "Our band name is Hosen!" Shinnin exclaimed.

"Shut up dobe-jr." Sousuke said, wearily looking to everyones faces, the group had already deactivated their eye techniques. The three five year olds had fallen asleep peacefully in Sousuke, Pyua and Yoshika's arms.

"Why do you have weapons?" Tsunade asked.

"Er, um... well you see... um...weapons, what weapons? I don't see any weapons. Ehehe." Shinnin stuttered.

"_You_ don't have any but these three do." Tsunade pointed at Yoshika, Sousuke and Pyua.

"Where?" Pyua asked.

"Those tattoos on your wrists, this org is due to have them done next week. They're seals for you to summon weapons."

"Oh these? No, no they've changed them a bit in 13 years...yeah, uh, you can use them for school stuff now, I mean _our_ now. " Yoshika said, nervously.

"Ok, then when you guys first popped up, you-" Tsunade pointed to Sousuke. "- gave Pyua here a weapons scroll. And don't deny it, we heard you."

"Busted..." Seikou said.

"_Anyway_. This is my 5 year old sister, Ibarahana, but just call her Ibara or Hana depending on if she's annoying you or not. That's how I go by it. She also has Sharingan but she's five so..." Sousuke had quickly changed the subject. Uchiha Ibarahana has long black, waist length hair but the front is cherry blossom pink. An ivy green head band is holding her hair back and keeping her front chunk of silky pink hair in a shiny quiff. She's wearing an ivy green dress with the Uchiha Uchiwa fan on the skirt, thin pink tights, a pink long sleeved t-shirt and green dolly shoes. Her eyes are pale green like her mothers and her skin is peaches and cream.

"That's my 5 year old cousin, Kouichi, he's less annoying than my sister." Sousuke pointed a thumb to the boy in Yoshika's arms. He is the spit image of Itachi. Laugh lines, ink eyes, pale complextion, ebony hair in a loose low pony-tail, thin bangs but he has a rounder face and a more serene look. He's wearing black knee length shorts, a mocha coloured t-shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back and Timberland Originals. "He's got Sharingan too and he's the son of Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Anko **(Oliv: I made Anko the same age as Itachi)**."

"WHAT?" Sounded from the door. All eyes turned to see Mitarashi Anko drop her sweet dumpling sticks and slowly faint to the floor. Before she hit the ground however, little Kouichi sprang from Yoshika's hold and slid on the polished floor to his future mother. He was only quick enough to catch her head and she rest in his arms.

"Hn. I thought you were asleep?" Sousuke asked his young cousin.

"Aa. Mommy is loud." Kouichi mused.

"And this little girl is Hatake Reiko. Born leader, I swear. She's 5 too. Her parents are Hatake Kakashi and Hatake Shizune. She reads alot of p-" Shizune squeezed Kakashi's hand so tight he broke two fingers.

He protested in pain. "Ow."

"If Pyua says that that little girl reads _Porn_ books, so help me I will-" Shizune started, raising her fist before she was interrupted by Pyua.

"Princess books. You know, fairy tales and that."

"Oh. Sorry, let me heal your fingers."

"Hn." Sounded Sasuke, Itachi, Sousuke and Kouichi.

"Troublesome." Came Shikamaru and Yoshika.

"So... Why are you here?" Tsunade asked.

"Accident." Sousuke answered.

"How are you getting back?"

"We...don't...know..."

"How about, you guys remember to save us in thirteen years?" Yoshika suggested. She looked at her watch. "Get my dad to bring us back at 4:30p.m, Wednesday 14th of December, 2024."

"O...kay." Sakura said.

They waited...and waited..._and waited_.

"What the hell is taking you guys so long?" Seikou moaned.

"Yeah!" Shinnin whined.

"Oh yeah, they've got a mission." Sousuke said.

"Teme-jr! Why didn't you remind us earlier?"

"Shut up dobe-jr."

"Wait! My watch stopped! There's no way to tell how much time is going by." Yoshika said.

"Fine. I guess we've ruined the future already so, um, yeah. Will you guys put us up?" Pyua said reluctantly.

The the older people looked confused.

"You know. We need a place to stay until, well, we get out of here and Nara-san is probably the only one who can get us back to the future. Future Nara-san I mean. So whenever they come back from that major mission we'll leave. But until then, we need to have a place to stay." Pyua explained.

"Yeah, I'm thinking we could all stay together or with our not-so parents seperately." Yoshika said.

"But we should remember to not leave any evidence of our existence really. What was said is not to spread. And when we leave, burn the evidence." Pyua said meekly.

"Hahaha! Pyua-chan, said, spread." Shinnin laughed.

"Dobe." Sousuke mumbled.

"We could split you up, but we'd have to meet everyday." Sakura said. "OR! Sasuke could invite the parents and you cuties to stay at the Mansion!" Sakura beamed. Sasuke glared at her. "Aw please? There's loads of spare rooms! It's only logical." She put on her puppy-dog eyes and pouty lips.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"But they're practically your future family."

"..."

Sasuke looked at the bunch of boys and girls. Then he looked his co-workers.

"No."

"But we can't split them up!"

"You just said we could."

"It's a girls provocative to change their mind."

Sasuke glared at the pink haired woman he loves. "Fine." He grit out.

"Nah, it's ok." Sousuke said.

"What?" Sakura asked, disappointed.

"We're not charity cases. We're all practically loaded."

"Yeah." The rest said.

Sakura glared at Sasuke. Sasuke gave in. "No, you can all stay with me Itachi and Sakura. Future parents included." Sasuke sighed. Sakura glared at Itachi to agree and he nodded his head, uncaring.

"Hn." Sousuke grunted.

"So...Now what?" Naruto piped up.

* * *

><p><strong>Oliv: I have to appologise I haven't prepared the next chapters so I'll have to write them. It might take a long time. SOZ! Reviews DO help. Maybe you could answer Naruto's question for me? I'll Write it up?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Nothing to Say

**Oliv: OK, I wanted to give my reviewers a chapter quickly so I spewed this out of nothing. I actually have no idea where I should go from here cos I forgot the plot, since I wrote this a long time ago... Nothing is really relevant in this chap. Obviously the child pairing is SouPyu, not really ReiKoui (Reiko is Kakashi and Shizune's daughter and Kouichi is Itachi and Anko's son). ...**

**Also! To BloodyBlackYet Broken Angel, You want Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi to have sisters? I could do that but I don't know how. Don't worry, I'll work it out and have Madara mixed in with it too! Not this chapter though... Later. Not today. Well if I do write today I won't be updating with it. **

**Anyhoo! READ and REVIEW. **

**Shinnin+Seikou: Heehe It rhymes!**

**Oliv: Kawaii chibi gakis! (cute little brats!) **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Nothing to Say<span>

The parents to be and the offspring to be were all sitting at the Uchiha Mansion dining room.

"May I be excused and retire to my room now, Sasuke-san? Sakura-san?" Sousuke muttered politely. Sasuke was... _shocked_ at his sons manners and how he was addressed so couldn't even open his mouth to utter one of his two letter words.

His girlfriend, however, had a different reaction. "Isn't it a bit awkward calling your... _parents_ by their first name? And who taught you to be so formal? You all look far from it, no offence." Sasuke snapped his head in her direction and stared at her.

"Er, well, I guess I _do_ already _exist_ but...-"

"Don't worry, if you're tired you may be excused." Sakura smiled.

The 13 year old lifted his sleeping sister from his lap and carried her out the room.

"Hey teme-jr! You can't just leave us here with our creepy pre-parents!" Shinnin yelled at Sousuke. Sasuke glared at Naruto who grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Shut up, dobe-jr! When will you realise I don't care?" At this Sasuke smirked but was hit on the head by Sakura. _Lightly_ of course.

"OK, since Sousuke decided to disappear to his room and probably take Hana-chan to hers, I think we should all go to bed." Pyua said. She stood. "Kouichi, take Reiko to Hana-chans room and they can share the bed, then proceed to your own room, okay?" Itachis heir nodded in affirmation and hopped off his seat. He then pulled the also sleeping Reiko onto his back (piggy-back) and walked out.

Kakashi and Shizune smiled while Anko and Itachi smirked. The former pair at the cuteness of their daughter and the latter pair at the strength of their son.

"Shinnin-nii-chan, Seikou-nee-chan, Yoshika-chan and I will just go to the guest rooms we normally use... in the future..." Pyua sighed deeply. " We're causing some kind of cataclysm." She moaned. Neji nodded with a grimace.

"How often do you stay here?" Sasuke asked in irritation.

"Well, when you're on missions we take turns staying at each others house. Kouichi lives here, though, with Itachi-san and Anko-san. The maids and butlers look after us but sometimes we're taken to HQ to wait..." Yoshika explained.

"We're hungry!" Shinnin exclaimed. Seikou nodded.

On cue Giichi, the butler knocked on the door. After hearing Itachi say a come in, he entered and bowed respectfully. "Would anyone like a food or drink beverage?"

Pyua goggled and Seikou actually fainted. Luckily her twin cought her just in time, before she flopped out her chair.

"How... troublesome." Yoshika whispered.

The old man looked worriedly at the child in another child's arms while the 'adults' wondered what made them so shocked.

"You're-!" Pyua slapped her hand over her cousins mouth to stop him from saying anything more.

"Shut up." She whispered, he nodded but she didn't release him... just in case. Shinnin got annoyed and licked his cousins hand which caused her to yelp in disgust. "You gross idiot!" Then she hit him repeatedly.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Hey, I just- Ow! Wanted to tell Ojii-san over there I want ramen! Ow!" The loud boy rubbed his head where several lumps were beginning to form. Pyua held a kunai pointing in his direction while wiping her hand again and again on her clothes.

"Would you like to eat in your room, ..?"

"Shinnin."

"Shinnin-sama?"

Shinnin thought about it. _"This ojii-san? Come into my room? At night!"_ "Nah, it's okay, Ojii-san. I'll finish quick!" He raised his fist up.

"If you don't mind me saying; you remind me of Uzumaki-sama." Giichi said, smiling.

"I told you, not Uzumaki! Naruto!" Naruto said, more like yelled, but grinned at the coment never-the-less.

"Yes, of course, Naruto-sama." He bowed to Itachi, "Good evening, Young Master Itachi," He bowed to Sasuke, "Good evening, Young Master Sasuke," He bowed generally at everyone else and exited the dining room.

"What was all that about?" Ino finally spoke up.

"Don't worry, mom." Yoshika said. Ino squealed.

"Ah! You're so adorable! I'm so excited! And you dress so awesome! Purple too! And your hair is so shiny! And your glasses are... designer! Awe!" Ino was practically jumping up and down by now, she was so giddy. Yoshika grinned at all the compliments.

"I know!" She squealed.

Everyone sweat-dropped.

_Knock, knock._

"Enter." Sasuke said.

"Your ramen, Shinnin-sama." Shinnin ran over to Giichi and eagerly grabbed his bowl of ramen from the silver tray.

Fortunately Seikou came around before she hit the floor.

"Come on girls, that includes you Shinnin-nii-baka, we should go to bed." Pyua muttered. Her face expressionless, which was more like her.

Seikou grabbed her twin brother, her hunger totally lost in her previous unconsciousness. The two and Yoshika left the room and could be heard going up stairs: _"You nearly dropped me, you fool!" "Shut up _imoto_! At least I got ramen!" "Wha-! You're not gonna apologise? That's so mean _ototo_!" "Ah, Gomen, and you're younger than me! _Imoto_!" "Will you both shut up you troublesome twins!" _

Pyua was just about to follow when she heard her 'father' say: "If you stay in chibi-Uchihas bed then..."

"Shut up, Hyuuga." Sasuke sneared.

"Which chibi-Uchiha, Neji?" Naruto suppressed his laughter. Sasuke glared at his best friend and Itachi just looked at him with mild amusement.

"Sou-summin-or-whatever."

"Sousuke." Sakura informed.

"Yeah, him."

"What? I thought you were at least a little smart Neji. The Hyuuga prodigy. You should know that Pyua can't go inside Sakura-chans womb." Naruto laughed. Sakura blushed at the word womb. **(Oliv: Let's be honest. Whomb is an embarrassing word to hear or say. I don't even know why I wrote it.)**

"The. Other. Sousuke. You. Baka." Neji grit out. Naruto just laughed.

"What will you do... otousan?" Pyua asked, still with her back turned. She knew it was disrespectful to her father but this is good training for him. Of course she was _never_ this difficult but oh well, it's training for... when he babysits... her cousins?

Neji scowled at his 'daughters' back. "I'll...-"

"Are you trying to say that Pyua's a underage slut?" Tenten raged.

"... No."

"That's what I thought." Tentens smile was sickly sweat.

"Otousan, that's gross. I never knew you used to read Kakashi-sans books. I'm just a child not even a teenager. And we used to all sleep in the same bed when we were younger. Sometimes we still do. Tut tut, otousan, tu tut." Neji gaped after what his 'daughter' said. And she keeps calling him 'otousan'.

Hinata, Ino and Sakura giggled while Tenten and Anko smirked. Shizune just had an amused smile on her face. Itachi, Shikamaru and Sasuke also smirked while Kakashi wasn't even paying attention to the whole night; he was reading Icha Icha Paradise... _again_. Naruto was laughing hard. Neji had his stern face on but didn't know what to say to this girl who momentarily outsmarted him.

"24-23, to me, it seems." Pyua said. She turned and bowed at everyone, "Goodnight everyone." Then she turned from them again and continued walking. Then when she was nearly out the door she looked over her shoulder at her 'father' and... smirked _his_ smirk. She walked up the stairs in silence.

"Left speechless by your own daughter, Hyuuga." Sasuke smirked. Sakura hit him.

* * *

><p>In the middle of the night. Everyone had already gone to separate guest rooms or their own rooms and were in a deep sleep. They had had a breach in HQ so they were tired after all. Pyua had gone into a guest room and NOT Sousukes bed but Sousuke missed her presence in the night so he got up out of bed and gone to her room without bothering to knock.<p>

The young Uchiha, not the youngest, crept up to his girlfriends bed and slipped under the covers. It was inevitable that Pyua would awaken from her semi-deep slumber when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and pull her close to someones chest. She squeaked in surprise.

"Sousuke?" She whispered.

"Hn?" Was her reply.

"Miss me already? Or are you scared?" She whispered again.

"Sshh. You're warm and I'm tired so go back to sleep you annoying girl." Sousuke whispered back. Pyua yawned an 'OK' and snuggled closer to her boyfriend. They both soon fell asleep.

Unbeknownst to them a certain pregnant young adult with pink hair was had crept out her room shared with _her_ boyfriend and watched the sweet gesture with her future son and his girlfriend.

Sakura went back to Sasuke and her room and back to bed.

"Where've you been?" Sasuke mumbled sleepily, pulling her closer by her waist and stroking her abdomen.

"I finally got my answer." She replied.

"Hmm?"

"Our son and Pyua are in fact together and Sousuke is just like you." She whispered happily.

"..." Sasuke chuckled and the two fell asleep soon after.

* * *

><p><strong>Oliv: Awe. To the dirty minded people: No, Pyua and Sousuke haven't slept together slept together. They've just shared the same bed slept together... in a cute snuggly way. Also Pyua wasn't exactly being rude to Neji she was just teasing him. AND Not everyone has dialogue all the time which pisses me off, but there're so many characters and so little to say that I can think of. Maybe in the future (not the story future where the kids come from but OUR future as in you guysgals and me) I'll make it a chapter for each person or couple. **

**Yoshika: You make things so troublesome. **

**Oliv: Shikamaru! Your daughters being mean to me! **

**Shikamaru: Troublesome. **

**Oliv: Oh yeah! to BloodyBlackYet Broken Angel, how old do you want your characters to be? I think I need Itachi and Sasukes parents to stay dead but Naruto's can be alive. I'm so sorry Itachi! And you Sasuke! But you would never be as awesome if they were alive!**

**Itachi: It's ok. **

**Sasuke: Hn, it's fine. **

**Oliv: Luv u 2! Ja minna! (I don't know what minna means... I read it in fics... I can't be bothered to look it up... hopefully it means everyone or friends or something like that.)**


	5. Chapter 5: The Plan

**Oliv: Forgot to mention that everything is the same but modern. With cars and guns and electrical stuff. But there isn't ninjas there's police without jutsu (the police is not owned by Uchiha) and secret organisations with jutsu. Tsunade (the boss of the boss) is the Hokage. Only some would be chosen to train to be apart of the org or they might be of a clan that makes them train for a bloodline ability or a trait they don't want to lose. Silent Assassins are from Sound so that would explain the name. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: The Plan<span>

The next morning the adults awoke at half 5 to discuss what they were going to do. Kakashi being the CEO of ANBU called off their missions today but not the other ANBU members in the org.

In each of their cars they had a suitcase of clothes in case of quick getaways to lay low or something from their enemies. So they had used those to wear or bed and through the days etc. They were ready by 6 to have their meeting at breakfast.

Giichi always wakes up at 5 to prepare a huge breakfast anyway.

"I'm guessing something happens in the future and something happened to Giichi." Sasuke said.

"Why do you presume that?" Kakashi asked.

"The way they reacted when he came into the room."

"Maybe they thought he wouldn't be here and they miss him from the future." Sakura supplied.

"Yeah, or they pulled a prank on him and they're scared of him and they didn't realise that it hasn't happened yet?" Ino said.

"S-Seikou f-f-f-fainted." Hinata said, doubtful of Sakura and Ino's queries.

"Yes, it mustn't be that." Shizune said, nodding.

"What the hell happens then! How can we prepare for it if we don't know what it is?" Naruto burst in. He was fiddling in his seat, excited about the day yet anxious for the future.

"Naruto, be quiet." Kakashi mumbled. He was leading the meating but he still was reading his favourite book. He blushed and giggled at the paragraph he had just read.

"Sousuke wasn't there so how would he have reacted? He does live here in the future and his sister and... my... son." Itachi monotoned, he glanced at Anko. He had been shocked but he didn't really mind at all. He was actually proud of his 'son'.

"Hn. Aniki, did you just hesitate?" Sasuke teased with a smirk.

"Why, yes, foolish little brother. Have you become deaf?" Itachi replied easily with a smirk of his own.

Sasuke was about to snap back but Sakura, who was sitting beside him, picked up the bread knife from the center of the table and gave him a _look_. A look meaning _"If you continue I'll stab you with this knife, which by the way has a blunt tip. Then I'll heal you back together and stab you again until I feel like you learned your lesson." _Sasuke just sighed. She has done it before, back when they first knew each other so he knew it was painful. He looked away from Itachi's smug smirk and looked at Kakashi again.

"Also... Madara." Kakashi said seriously, putting his book away when he got a _look_ of his own from Shizune.

At the name both Itachi and Sasuke's faces became stern. No one spoke so Kakashi continued.

"We've been searching for him a long time and If the kids know about our missions and they visit HQ-"

"And they carry weapons." Tenten said.

"What?" Anko asked, astounded.

"-And they carry weapons, they should know something about Madara. Especially the chibi Uchihas." Kakashi ended, not at all perturbed from the interruption.

"It's probably called something cool like the Epic Uchiha Battle, or The Last Uchiha vs. Uchiha Fight, or something!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura threw the bread knife at him but he blocked it using the loaf of bread. The blade went through but the handle prevented it from coming out and stabbing his head.

"Ahhh! Sakura-channnn! You could have killed me! Then I wouldn't be able to have kids with Hinata-chan and Shinnin and Seikou and maybe even ALL OF THEM WOULD DISAPPEAR." Naruto whined but said the last part in a dramatically deep and throaty voice.

"Stop acting stupid in serious meetings, baka!" Sakura snapped.

Cough, "Mood swings." Cough. Ino fake coughed.

"What was that? Choking on your food Ino-pig?" Sakura hissed.

"Nope, Forehead-girl, I am just fine thanks." Ino replied smiling sweetly. Hinata and Tenten sweat-dropped.

"Anyway. What? Do we ask them?" Anko asked.

"We can't know this information. It could disrupt the future." Neji said.

"They don't look to bad. It doesn't look they the enemy wins anyway." Tenten argued.

"Shikamaru?" Kakashi asked.

The 20 year old strategist questioned sighed deeply. "Troublesome. We could just find out when the attack, if there was an attack, or when the fight was/is going to be and prepare for that day. I doubt they'd know that much anyway. And I highly doubt they'd know where Madara's hiding. Try not to change much of the inevitable but make sure we win." Shikamaru said quietly. Everyone still heard anyway due to training.

"So should we ask them together or seperately?" Shizune asked.

"Separately. We could speak to our respective child/children in pairs." Shikamaru answered.

"Y-y-you m-m-mean c-couples?" Hinata asked, a blush adorning her ivory skin.

"Yeah... troublesome." Shikamaru realised he would have to spend more time with Ino for a while, suppressing the knowledge that he'd be married to her soon.

"OK, that's the plan then. Spend the day and following days with your kid and try to get as much needed info as you can. Nothing stupid... like the lottery... or what different ramen flavours there are in the future so you can invent them... not saying any specific names of course... Naruto." Kakashi said cheerfully.

"Hey! I wouldn't!" Naruto said loud as ever.

"That's because you can't cook, dobe." Sasuke said.

"TEME-!" Naruto screamed. But stopped when the 8 children walked in dressed in the clothes they wore the day before.

They all sat down and started eating in silence, not including Seikou and Shinnin's slurping of ramen. Naruto had asked Giichi to make it with every meal.

"H-hey, w-w-what's w-wrong?" Hinata timidly asked the kids.

"Not morning people." Sousuke muttered.

"Of course, it's quarter to 7." Tenten said.

"Mental alarm clock. Training. You get the idea." Pyua said slowly.

Yoshika yawned. "So frickin' troublesome."

"Do you _all_ train. Including Kouichi-chan, Hana-chan and Reiko-chan." Sakura asked dubiously.

"Every one calls me Kouichi-chan in de past too?" Kouichi asked, looking up from his glass of milk. All three of the 5 year olds had cute little toddler lisps but Kouichi seemed to be the most intellectual of the threesome, though he still made mistakes. It's expected from Itachi's heir to be the prodigy of that generation. **(Oliv: Sousuke and the other four's generation is obviously different to Kouichi and the other two's generation.)**

Ibarahana and Reiko didn't rally understand what predicament they were in they just though everything was a little strange. They understood that their parents weren't their parents but they still would treat them the same. All the children had decided that it would be more simple if they called their parents mom and dad etc but would still keep a distance in case they make a change int he future. Sousuke explained this to the adults in and they agreed.

"So, do you all get trained?" Sakura asked again.

"Yes, it's awesome." Shinnin said excitedly.

"And y-yes, K-Kouichi-chan, H-Hana-chan and R-Reiko-chan t-t-train too." Seikou finished.

"But they're so young." Shizune said.

"Kouichi-chan trains with his Sharingan. Hana-chan has good chakra control so she can walk on water and trees and stuff but she studies first aid until she has enough chakra to learn medic-ninjutsu. I told you she had Sharingan yesterday but she's not as good at that as Kouichi yet. The two both are almost perfect with Katon jutsu, though." Sousuke supplied.

"Reiko, trains doing seals and poison." Pyua said. Reiko has silver hair in the same style as her mothers, peachy cream skin and black eyes. She's wearing a gently flared navy blue dress with a red satin ribbon at the waist and tiers to the hem. The flared skirt has tiny white flower prints all over it. She wore with it blue balet pumps with a red bow on each foot. **(Oliv: Forgot to describe what she looks like in the previous chap. Oops.)**

"So she takes after me in that then." Shizune smiled.

"And she likes to read because of me. That's good, she'll learn a larger vocabulary. I bet Anko and Sakura want to kill Itachi and Sasuke." Kakashi said starting to read his book again.

"Why would they want to try and do that?" Itachi asked innocently, raising an eyebrow to Anko.

"Apparently my first word was..." Sousuke leaned into the same thinking/sitting position Sasuke sits in. His hands clasped at front of his face. He took a second to remember what his real mom had told him. "No." He finally said. Then he sighed. "My _mom_said she refused to acknowledge 'Hn' or 'Aa' as words. Then I later developed into saying annoying and tomato... etc." Sakura fixed the evilest scowl on Sasuke who smiled sheepishly.

"I _knew_ that would happen teme!" Naruto laughed. Shinnin and Seikou laughed along with him.

"My point. Anyway, I was thinking that we could all get to know our future children as much as we're allowed and the children could get to know us before we're your parents. Remember, though, don't go spreading your existence. For example, no relatives, and if you must go to Ichiraku, don't tell Teuchi or Ayame your names." Kakashi said. He grinned under his mask. "Have fun."

* * *

><p><strong>Oliv: Next I'm gonna do individual chapters for individual 'families'. <strong>

**Naruto: Who you doin' first? Hm? Me! Me! Please!**

**Oliv: No, sorry Naruto, but I'm gonna do Sasuke, Sakura, Sousuke and Ibarahana since it _is_ a SasuSaku fic and I've been doing allot of Pyua in this. And it _is_ Sasuke (and Sakura) and Itachi's mansion. **

**Naruto: Is my fam next?**

**Oliv: Again, sorry, no. I wrote a list. I'm doing Shikamaru, Ino and Yoshika next. **

**Naruto: After them? -desperate-**

**Oliv: No, that would be Neji, Tenten and Pyua. **

**Naruto: I'm last, right. -gloomy-**

**Oliv: No, sorry, you're next. 4th like your father was Hokage. I didn't plan that coincidence but anyhoo. You(Naruto), Hinata, Shinnin and Seikou. **

**Naruto: Who's after us? **

**Oliv: Itachi, Anko and Kouichi. **

**Naruto: Then?**

**Oliv: Kakashi, Shizune and Reiko. **

**Naruto: And then?**

**Oliv: -sweat-drop- Naruto... that's it. There's no more. **

**Naruto: Oh. I need ramen. I want ramen. **

**Shinnin: Me too!**

**Seikou: Me three!**

**Hinata: R-r-read and r-r-review please. Thank you. **


	6. Chapter 6: Family Day Out  Part 1

**Oliv: Does anyone actually read these? I can't remember if I've asked that before since it's been soooo long! But does anyone? **

**Anyways, I would like to mention, that I have written at least two different ways this chapter could have gone. The first one was so blank! I was like, O_O . I couldn't think of anything not even when writing this draft! ... At first. It sounds all filler-n-that. **

**I'd like to change the fact that the 5 yr old can't talk right. 5 yr old CAN talk! I learnt that when I went to my primary school the other day and some kid from Reception (I'll write summin up on my profile to help not Brits to understand.) started asking me conversational questions and talking back to me like I know them! I had to tell that annoying (adorable) kid nicely to return to his mum.(I prefer mom that mum when writing). **

**So I've come to realise a strategy. Write all the important stuff then fill in the blanks and things that can prolong the chapters making it... I DON'T KNOW! Making it story progressionisism... NOT A WORD! Making it... O.o Yeah! I feel so dumb! **

**Naruto: Join the back of the line! HAHAHAHAHA**

**Sasuke: Dobe, you just insulted yourself. **

**Naruto: Oh... right... It wasn't my fault! The Kyuubi was controlling me! **

**Kyuubi: -to Naruto ('cos inside his soul only)- That would be the last thing I do if I gained control... Which I will soon! MWAHAHAHA! **

**Naruto: Nuh-uh! Have you not been paying attention to the manga! I'm awesome! ... Which Oliv'-'Firecracker doesn't own. Remember I-**

**Oliv: And that''s enough from my baka-ery-ness rival! He could have revealed spoilers if you haven't read a good deal lot of manga lately for some unknown reason to me. WHY WOULD YOU DEPRIVE YOURSELF? Or if you only run by with the Anime which is understandable. The fight scenes are way better in anime! That wasn't a spoiler by the way. It's true. Yeah I'm doin' that thing with my stories! When you put the important stuff down first. Like manga... then convert it into anime would be puttin' the filler bits in! I'm a... a... baka-dobe thingy-majiggy. (idiot-dead-last ... no translation for thingy-majiggy... I'll think about it.) Out. You're probably all gone now anyway. x...**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: Family Day Out - Part 1<span>

Everyone hadn't dispersed from the dining room after Kakashi bid them to have fun. They were dining for breakfast after all.

Once they were finished, Sasuke and his 'family' theft together to take a walk to the training grounds outside of the Uchiha district. He figured that Itachi would take Kouichi to their private training grounds.

Sasuke was curious. The children had said they were all quite talented and Sasuke wouldn't mind watching a spar or something along those lines. He would be glad to be included in the spar but he was a genius and all genius' hopefully knew that you don't spar with Sakura's children. Even if they haven't been born yet! In fact, that just makes it sound worse.

He watched as Sakura spoke with his heir and younger heiress animatedly. They all got on well. Hana was cute. And Sousuke seemed just like himself, but Sasuke and he was sure Sakura, could identify many traits of the cheery cherry-blossom in him.

"-...Well I heard from Yoshika-chan that Sou-chan accidentally kissed Shinnin-kun cos' they were looking at each other intensely. And then Seikou-chan laughed her but off and everything went in slow mo' when Pyua-chan opened the door to the classroom and saww! Then she was shocked and thought Sou-chan and her cousin had been gay all along! Then Yoshika said to me that Pyua calmly walked over to the boys and congra- ... er... congra...said she was happy for them. That they finally literal... literi... er... fell from the closet! Hehehe!" Hana explained recalling a conversation with Yoshika.

Sakura remembered when Naruto was accidentally nudged and 'stole' Sasuke's first kiss. Sasuke looked as if he read her mind and she couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"WAIT! Daddy?" Hana asked.

"Yeah?"

"What does gay mean?" She asked sweetly. She never did get a proper answer and she may be young but she wasn't stupid! This is our chance! Her inner cheered.

"Err... ermmm..." Sasuke panicked a little at what he should say while Sakura glared in warning. **(Oliv: Sasuke is sooo OOC in this fic)**

"Gay... means... happy?" Sasuke answered unsure.

"Huh... Are you gay?" The little girl with mix coloured hair asked innocently.

"No!" Sasuke corrected quickly, loudly.

"..." Hana blink before she started silently crying.

"Don't cry!" Sakura cooed, lifting the bawling girl into her arms." Why are you crying?"

"Daddy is mad and he's not happy!" The girl cried into her mothers top.

Sousuke raked his hair with his hand while rolling his eyes.

"No he's not!"

"..." She kept crying.

"Sasuke! Comfort her!" Sakura ordered. Sasuke delicately took his daughter from Sakura.

"Hey, er, I'm not mad. I was embarrassed." He amended, rubbing soothing circles on her back like he would do to Sakura.

"...Why?" The small girl sobbed.

"Because... gay... means..." He panicked again. If looks could kill, Sakra would've tortured him to death by now. Actually... Looks can kill. Sasuke tried not to dwell on it hoping Sakura won't happen to suddenly say she had a kekkei genkai that she and everyone else was previously oblivious to.

"Yes...?" Little Ibarahana-chan deviously drawled out slowly.

"Gay is homosexual." He finished, praying she didn't know what that meant.

"... ... Oh... OK... lonnnggg word. Hmmm... Homo... same... sexual... I don't know what that means... Same-sexual. Put me down now. I wanna try and do Sharingan again..." The girl said in a bored tone. Sasuke sweat-dropped. The children really are smart.

The four had reached the training grounds. Sousuke did a few stretches to warm up. Then he unexpectedly sat down with his legs crossed.

"What're you doing? Aren't you going to train?" Sakura asked.

"What am I supposed to train with?" Sousuke asked in a bored tone. Sasuke shifted into a defensive position.

"Come at me." He said calmly.

"OK. No guns."

**(Oliv: I suck at fight scenes.)**

Sousuke threw a whole load of shuriken from summoning them from the seals. Sasuke swiftly blocked them with a couple of kunai. The two hadn't activated their bloodlines yet.

Sousuke made a shadow clone and had it engage in hand to hand combat. The boy used that moment to do the nessissary hand seals his next jutsu, yelling "_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_!".

A large burning ball soared from his mouth. Sasuke had already defeated the clone easily and jumped out the way of the humungous chakra created flame. But as Sousuke's jutsu died down he pulled on some razor sharp strings that sprung many booby traps. Kunai and shuriken shot down in the direction of the young boys will, aimed for his father.

Sasuke dodged and blocked every one but they were coming at a very fast rate so he activated his bloodline limit.

Sousuke also activated his and the clone that had set the trap went for his dad. The clone readying the hand seals for the Chidori jumped at the older man. Sasuke was impressed and smirked when he got ready to throw the clone into a tree when a string attatched to the clones ancle tugged down and the clone poofed out upon impact with the earth.

The ground shattered upwards creating a diversion. Sousuke cloaked his chakra exceptionably well and hid grenades and tag bombs over the ruptured area.

As each set off Sasuke jumped from rock to rock easily dodging.

Sou made a Genjutsu that he knew Sasuke would easily dispel but would keep him in the same place for a few miliseconds.

As he predicted Sasuke dispelled the minor jutsu.

Another grenade went off. Sasuke jumped to the direction he sensed Sou and all was quiet.

As the dust from the debri cleared Sakura and Hana saw the two boys, from a tree the both seperately climbed. Each male was holding one of each others fist.

Suddenly Sasuke flinched when he felt something impale his hand. He saw it was a chakra scalple.

"Sorry, " Sousuke murmered as Sasuke's blood oozed from the wound. Sasuke smirked.

"It doesn't bother me much-" But his eyes widened and his jaw clenched. His face went a light red from strain as Sousuke disengaged himself. Sasuke made a groan-gurgle sound as he frowned.

"I know the scalple wouldn't effect you, I was apologising in advance. Just 'cos I'm a guy doesn't mean I can't hit below the belt... literally, figuratively and metaphorically, emotionally etc. Mom told me to - the future one - and yeah. I may have used a bit - more than a bit - of chakra in that attack. Sorry again. We cool? If you were allowed to be on the offensive you probably would've won much, much sooner." Sousuke said as he walked up the tree to sit by his sister. Making sure he raised his voice for Sasuke to hear him.

Sousuke talked as much as his mother at times.

"Sou-chan, did you knee his ding-a-ling?" Hana asked innocently. She,Reiko, Yoshika and Pyua used that all the time in training and for the older kids', sparring matches.

"Aa." He replied.

"Hn." She said in response which Sakura twitch.

Sasuke sat down beside her on the tree branch.

"I would heal you, dad, but - no. I'm not a happy same-sexual and I'm not partial to incest either." Sousuke muttered jokingly. Sasuke glared, yet he was amused. **(Oliv: If u dnt get it den reread d bit wen Hana & Sasu hav d gay talk)**

"Mommy can do it! I sure as he- er.. I'm not!" Ibarahana giggled.

"He's fine. Now do you want to train some more and practice healing fish or should we go somewhere else?" Sakura said cheerfully.

"Let's go to the library." Hana suggested.

"Hn?" Sasuke inquired.

"It smells nice." She answered. Her parents looked confused. "And, I can find things that are new here but old... later. And I can get lost in the secret passageways. And, not to be rude but, I don't really play with you guys. Reiko might be there! We can play princess'!"

"IWhat's the point? Everything is more up to date in our time." Sousuke muttered.

"Ah! You're so annoying! You're just cranky 'cos you miss your girllll-frieeend!" The youngest of the four teased.

"Shut up, Ibara-chan. You sound like Shinnin."

"Oh! Do you miss the pure Hyuuga! I'm gonna tell her! And Shinnin-nii-kun and Seikou-nee-chan! If only she could be sitting in a tree like you, then we can sing that lovely song!"

"You spend too much time with the twins." The irritated young teen grit dully.

Ibarahana took a deep breath before belting out: "Sou-chan and Pyua-chan, sitting in trees! Some-how kiss-ing through. The. Leaves! First comes- oh wait too late! There is love! Next - hopefully - is marriage! Then there's chibi-Pyusou's jumping out the carriage! Wooo! You should thank Shinnin-chan for the part from 'Next-' to '-carriage'! Oh and if you can hear me somehow! Not to hurt your feelin's Pyua-chan!" The young girl cheered as she walked down the tree, Sousuke, brooding, yet following after.

* * *

><p>It was quiet in here. It is supposed to be quiet in here but... It was too quiet. Civilians sat oblivious at desks and circular tables; reading, writing, typing, watching, sipping a beverage while eating brunch. The Public Library of Konoha.<p>

No one was talking. No whispering, no gossiping, no school kids playing nline games while using the excuse studying at the library to hang out with their friends.

Was that how it was like in Konoha? Boring?

Sousuke looked at his parents with a raised eyebrow that they didn't notice. Predictably to Sousuke, Ibarahana skipped away to a forbiddon area of some sort, probably to explore the secret passageways.

Sakura looked frantic as she tried to sence the infants chakra to no avail. Sasuke just stayed cool and collected as always.

"What's wrong with this place?" Sousuke voiced his thoughts to the ANBU couple.

"Huh? Nothings wrong." Sakura answered and Sasuke raised a perfect eyebrow of his own at their son.

"Man, you guys have a long way to go. I guess 13 years changed you guys for the better after all." Sousuke muttered. Both Sakura and Sasuke glared at him.

"Why do you think something is wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Why aren't there any gossiping women? Why aren't couples talking - at all?"

"You're right." Sasuke admitted after looking around.

"... I'm gonna go find Imouto. You wont find her." Sousuke said coolly and walked in the opposite direction his younger sister skipped in.

"He's cold, like you." Sakura murmered sadly. Sasuke wrapped an arm around her waist and walked with her to the cafeteria that should be located around the corner.

Suddenly, there was a loud, high pitched beep sound (Oliv: Think of the sound that device made in Iron Man 1. The one that made blue vains come out the bald guys head and/or Tony Starks ears bleed.) and the civilians all sagged onto the tables.

There was a loud crash, like an explosion, and all the glass in the building shook and shattered.

Sasuke blocked Sakura from any harm as they ducked under a table and uselessly covered their ears.

Sakura made sure to protect her stumoch when a shelf colapsed beside the table and Sasuke hovered over her. They both worried for the chilldrens safety, even if they have been training.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sousuke had gotten seperated from Hana by a secret door. He tried to break it down by various techniques, ignoring the sharp pain in his skull and his ears dripping with blood.<p>

The door wouldn't even crack. It had closed like a door would in a high security lab.

Hana tried to get back to her brother as well. She had never been in this place before. Tears treaming down her face as she clutched her delicate ears. She sat on her knees, on the floor, calling quietly for her family to help.

On the other side, Sousuke went numb and collapsed. He could still hear and see as he clenched his jaw, tring to move. HIs face reddened in pain. He passed out a second later.

Shelves were dropping left and right as Hana tried to dodge. It was hard to concentrate her chakra when she had to cover her ears and jump about every moment.

She was sure Sousuke must be hurt by now, since she no longer heard him or feel his chakra. Of course she couldn't feel his chakra or vice versa because these halls and room insulated the sense. But she could just feel it.

The frightened girl juped into a corner as a Grandfather clock crashed in her previous spot. It caused her to sprain her ancle and she attempted to heal it without her hands. It was no use; she was too young and hadn't practiced that yet.

What she previously thought was a wall turned out to be a very large cabinate and it was falling towards her! She franticly looked for a way passed it but there was none, so she protected her whole head with her arms and cowered in the corner.

CRACK- CRACK- SMASH!

"MOMMY!"

* * *

><p><strong>Oliv: Ahehehe. Cliff-hanger. I dnt kno if it's effective or not. Oh well. These authors notes r too long, right? I'm gonna jus rite in text language. I dnt kno wat u call it. I abuse authors notes.<strong>

**Naruto: Like Sakura abuses me and Sai.**

**Sai: I'm not in dis fic. Dnt mak Oliv aware of me, D***less.**

**Oliv: LANGUAGE! Dis is T rated if I rememba rite!**

**Sai: -blink, blink-**

**Oliv: -sigh- Review... If u do, tell me... my riting styl has changd, hasn't it? I dnt kno how to rite lyk i used 2. I'm mad.**


	7. Chapter 7: Family Day Out Part 2

**Oliv: Nxt chap! I hav no excuse uda dan ritrz bloc. I wudn't mind havin a beta actually but im so on wat 2 do once i found 1. Do i subscribe? Maybe if ur a beta & r readin my story u can help me! I hate b-in reletively new. **

**Shout out 2 my readerz! I WUV U! 3 3 **

**Shout out 2 my reviewerz! ur reviewz r soo cute! Im lik 2 my dad: "I luv dem! U really dnt undrstand how much I wanna hug dem, dad!" And he's lik: "Mmm, yh." or "Uh-huh, Go & hug Vampire Diaries then." and im like: "WTF?" and hes lik: "Oh, right. But u cant go 'round d world hugging unsuspecting reviwers." O.O**

**Yoshika: What a drag. -sigh- Disclaimer. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: Family Day Out - Part 2<span>

Ino, Shikamaru and Yoshika had also decided to walk on their outing. Ino and her daughter explaining how it was easier to shop that way.

Shikamaru had been reluctant to go shopping but after being dragged by two 'troublesome' young women he gave up and went with the flow. Yoshika had also admitted to having her mothers troublesome traits, therefore admitting too being a troublesome girl.

The three roamed up and down the streets of Konoha buying clothes for the children to wear. Of course they kept in mind that the items would have to be burned later anyway.

Now they sat in a store called 'New Look'. The girls were chatting animatedly while Shikamaru sat with a bored expression plastered on his face.

"... So what're the others' favourite colours?" Ino asked as she held up several different versions of the same items.

"Err... Sousuke-kun likes red. Yeah, you probably think he would like back or blue or summin but... Anyway, Shinnin-baka likes black-"

"Huh? But he's like Naruto! Shouldn't he like orange!"

"I know, right! One biiig fat load of troublesome, I tell ya! No colour! But his personality must make up for it. Seikou-chan like yellow, though." **(Oliv: You know what it is! Black & Yellow, Black & Yellow! A song by Wiz Khalifa.) **

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered. He'd been silent the whole time, the girls were surprised he was there!

"My favourite colour is spiceberry, that purply-going-towards-red colour. Killjoy's fav colour is burgandy. As for the little ones, Kouichi-chan preffers deep brown, Reikou-chan - duck-egg blue and Hana-chan - peach. I think that's everyone!" Yoshika concluded.

Ino nodded and picked out 5 evening and 5 summer dresses for the girls with Yoshika's help for opinion and sizes. They also got some casual clothes that they would wear instead of dresses. They bought the accessories and then went to 'Next'to buy some casual outdoor clothes and shirts for the evening, for the boys. The shirts could be put together with some in tact jeans. Again this was done with the help of Yoshika. When the accessories were bought and everything was bought that they wanted, they handed the bags to Shikamaru and continued walking the streets.

After a while Yoshika suggested going to a meadow to watch clouds and pick flowers.

It was breathtaking. It was the beginning of Spring and the flowers were beginning to bloom from their tiny buds. Dandilions, daisies and buttercups scattered the ground of ripening green. Sakura trees had buds forming and some blossoming. The sun shone in the sky brightly but the sky wasn't clear. Floating in the bright blue sky fat fluffy white clouds with faint yellow linings seemed to drift slowly. In actuality the Earth was really the one spining and not the clouds.

Shikamaru dropped the heavy load and flopped down onto the grass. He lay back, sighing in contentment. This wasn't his favourite cloud watching spot but the girls would enjoy the flowers here. Meaning it would keep them relitively quiet and unwhiney.

"Shikamaru." He spoke to soon.

He sighed. "Yes, Ino?"

She gave him a look along the lines of 'You know what we have to do'. He sighed again.

"Troublesome."

"Tousan?"

"Huh?" The male asked, surprised.

"Hehehe. I was wondering what your reaction would be. Anyway, you won't be getting any info outa' me. Not about the future. So don't even bother asking. I'm not stupid." She informed simply.

He said, _again_. "Troublesome. What was that all about with Giichi?"

"Hmm? The Uchiha mansions' Butler? Nothing! He's just... just... er, so YOUNG." She lied. Giichi was not young. He only had about a decade left in him and Shikamaru knew it, no disrespect. The smart blonde was hiding something.

"What's really up?" Ino asked suddenly.

"Whatever do you mean, Kaasan?"

"You're hiding something." The slightly older blonde observed.

The child put on her sweetest smile and shook her head.

"When's the battle?" Shikamaru asked bluntly.

"You're ANBU, you have plenty of battles. Be specific daddy-dearest." Yoshika answered.

"The one with Madara."

"Err. Uchiha Madara? How am I supposed to- Actually no. I'm not even gonna finish that question. With alll the hacking I do- Oh man! You guys didn't know that!"-sigh-"OK. All I can say is only an Uchiha can kill him. Or maybe someone with the Uchiha kekkei genkai, Sharingan. And be advanced too."

"Troublesome. Right, so, anything else? Sasuke and Itachi wouldn't let any on us kill him anyway." Shikamaru sighed for the umteenth time.

"Ha! I know! What a drag those two are! So troublesome! D'you two know that later on they will be declared as The Avenger Brothers! Mainly Sasuke-san anyway." She started laughing as well as Ino.

Yoshika wiped the tears of mirth from the corners of her eyes and sighed. "I can't say anything more I'm affraid. You see, the Uchiha Mansion has many secret passageways that we, Hosen and the puny prodages I mean, know about. We heard your convosation this morning. And no, you can't know where the passageways are. All in a long good time." She paused to sigh a 'troublesome'. "Don't you ever think about the reprecussions? I guess you guys get smarter later on in life."

Ino frowned. Then she stood, brushing of plant bits off her skirt. "Let's go then!"

"Where?" Shikamaru asked tiredly. He was not looking forward to carrying more bags.

"To a café or something. I could do with something to drink." She replied.

"Mmmm, Peppermint Ice-tea." Yoshika murmered.

"That's my favourite too!" Ino exclaimed.

"I know! You introduced me to the minty beverage." Yoshika grinned.

"Come on, let's go then."

They walked back through the meadow and into town with the girls talking about fashion and flowers, Shika talking when Yoshi started talking about interlectual things.

* * *

><p>The three found themselves at a quiet little bistro on the outskirts of Central Konoha. No one seemed to know it existed which suited Shikamaru just fine.<p>

They avoided taking the window seet as the sun magnified by the shiny cleen glass would surely bake them like those tasty looking treats in the counter.

Yoshika, unlike Shikamaru and Ino, knew the place well as she would come here regularly with the girls or a certain boy who she had not told a soul about.

A waitress scurried over to the young family with notepad and pen in hand.

"Um, how can I... help you?" She asked timidly, swiping whisps of stray hair behind her peirced ears.

"Peppermint ice-tea and a cinnamon roll, please, Lorika!" Yoshika said happily, forgetting that the waitress hadn't met her before and the timid girl, like all the other staff... that don't work here yet, don't wear name badges.

"Erm... how do you know my name, little girl?" The ginger waitress in a cream uniform and imaculate white apron asked politely.

"Oh! Erm, Sorry, you remind me of someone else and the name just slipped." Yoshika half lied. Lorika reminded Yoshika of the future Lorika, of course, and the name did slip...

"O..kay..." The young lady replied unsurely, jotting down the order and smiling at the trio. "And for you two?" She asked.

Shikamaru, shooting a raised eyebrow look at Yoshika, aswered with "Tea." and rested his head in his right palm.

"Peppermint ice-tea and a fruit salad... no oranges." Ino said.

"Coming right up!" The waitress left and silence fell upon the remaining three.

Surprisingly, it was Shika who broke the silence. "Do you come here often?"

"Er, are you talking to me or mom?" Yoshika asked back.

The male sighed. "You."

"Yes, I do! I never actually thought it would be open now though..." The 12 yr old mused.

There was a scream from the back of the café and the three immediately stood.

"I'll go check it out." Shikamaru muttered as he stealthily went behind the couter and through the swinging diner door.

Lorika and a plump old woman, the cook/baker/whatever, were sprawled on the tiled floor with blood leaking from their ears. Shikamaru quickly checked their pulse's and found them easily. They were alive but their breathing was fast paced in the womens forced unconsciousness.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru silently cursed and looked around for the cause of this strange incident. "Ino! Yoshika!" He called.

They came running in, worriedly. When Yoshika saw the two women on the floor she became deeply confused.

"They aren't dead in the future." She whispered shakily.

"They're alive." Shikamaru said.

"But what happened to them?" Ino asked, looking around also.

"I don't-"

A strange high-frequency beep rung in the air of the kitchen and the conscious screamed in pain, holding their ears. Glass' shattered and plated cracked to pieces as the sound shook the room.

"We have to get outa here!" Ino mouthed. Shika nodded and used his Shadow Possesion Technique to have the unconscious two move.

They all made to exit the kitchen the way they came when a long light bulb shattered overhead, sparking a fire. **(Oliv: I dnt kno what dey call dose long lites dat hav cylinder bulbs & rectangle plastic shade.)**

The fire blocked their way and they turned to get to the fire exit. **(Oliv: Dey shuda went dat way in d 1st place, huh?)** They got out but scaffolding from the oposite building collapsed from the sound vibrations.

They all dived out the way but Lorika and Yoshika ended up going the same direction. Lorika obviously had no choice of direction as she was K.O and being controlled.

Yoshika did a front flip to avoid collision and landed safely. Unfortunately, that required using her hands, meaning releasing her ears to the keenning sound. It all was too much and she fainted, her nose and ears bleeding.

Powdery dust, from the metal poles, cleared enough for Shikamaru to see around. He saw Yoshika and the other two out on the floor and Ino horror-struck. The alley had been blocked off due to reconstruction and a brick wall was falling down!

Lorika and Yoshika were already a safe distance away, as well as the baker. But Ino wasn't! Shikamaru used his technique to move her out the way before-

* * *

><p><strong>O<strong>**Oliv: Who iz dis guy, doin dis? He's causin cliffies! I hate dis chap by d way. It's crap. HAHA dat rhymes! Ah, I need to find a _map _to the road of sanity! **

**Kasshoku-san(the baker): Review & get muffins!**


	8. Chapter 8: Family Day Out Part 3

**Oliv: To mednin ~ This fic is both an AU &... not AU. Just imagine Naru World with modern Earth tech.**

**To everyone ~ I 4got 2 shout out 2 the people who put my fic on alert/favourites and the people who put me on fav authors. I WUV U AS WELLLLL! 3**

**Tenten: Olivia -cough- I mean Oliv, doesn't own me, Neji, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Itachi, Kakashi, Anko, Shizune, Ino, Shikamaru ahhh, you get the point! Just don't sue her, OK? Jeez, I don't even see the point in this after acount users pledge to that Terms and Conditions thingy.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8: Family Day Out - Part 3<span>

Tenten had been silent for a long time now, and it was making Neji anxious. He denied it, though. He refused to admit to himself that he was affraid of what she'll say to him about what obviously happens in the future. She hadn't spoken to him or glanced his way the whole time the three of them had been alone.

Pyua hadn't tried to start up a conversation either, but since she _is_ his daughter, he supposed she inherited his calm, _quiet_, and composed demineur.

But he wasn't calm right now.

He was about to speak when Tenten said, "I wanna drive down to the coast."

Pyua smiled, "To another country?" she asked.

"No, just the edge of Fire Country. It's probably quicker to go towards Port City or Land of Waves. We could drive up there and take a walk across the sea." Tenten suggested.

"It would take more than a day. I don't think Hatake or Tsunade would appreciate us going on an extensive trip away." Neji said.

"Yeah, you're sight." Tenten agreed.

"We could go to a Lake?" Pyua layed an option. Neji nodded in response.

"Hey, Pyua?" Tenten called.

"Hmm?"

Tenten hesitated and Pyua looked at her expectantly. "Are me and Neji married? In the future, I mean." She blurted.

"Yes."

"Woah. And we live-?"

"In a mansion."

"I was gonna say 'together'." Tenten mumbled. Neji raised an amused eyebrow at her. "Are there any new weapons..?"

"Can't say."

"Why?"

"Can't have you getting Nara-san or the other scientist/engineer/whatever to make them, can we?" The pearl eyed girl said, grinning.

They reached and sat by a river that had branched off in the forrest and stilled into a Lake.

"Is everyone happy in your present?" Tenten asked.

"Yes. Well... As you already know, you're all on a mission at the moment." Pyua answered, summoning a gun from her tattoo seal and spinning it on her finger.

"Do you think everything will be different once you return?" Neji asked.

"Maybe. Depends on you guys."

Neji and Tenten looked at her questionably.

"None of us have been born yet, so if information becomes known, and you guys do something that you wouldn't have done in the next 13 years, then the events of time _might_ change." Pyua said calmly.

"You're right." Neji nodded.

"No, I'm actually left-handed." Pyua said amusedly. Tenten started giggling and soon both girls were giggling together.

"I guess you haven't got my whole personality, then." Neji mused.

The girls laughed harder.

The laughter started to echo and Neji looked around suspisciously.

"Sshhh!" Neji hissed. He held up a finger to silence them and activated his Byakugan. Immediately he saw that they were sealed in a chakra box structure but the chakra signeture must have been covered up so they wouldn't notice it.

Pyua also activated her bloodline limit and gasped. "What?" Tenten asked.

"We've been sealed in a box." Neji answered.

Tenten tried to sense the chakra but couldn't. "I can't feel it." She muttered.

"Neither can I." Neji mumbled.

"Can we break it?" Pyua asked. Tenten though,t then stood abruptly and tried walking back the way they came. "What're you doing?"

"Seeing if we can walk out." Tenten explained. She knew she reached the barrier when she could no longer walk. She tried going foreward but bounced back. She did a backwards sumersaults and skidded to a stop next to Neji and Pyua.

"Okaasan, did that hurt?" Pyua asked curiously, holding a kunai in each fist.

"Felt like a jelly rubber or something." Tenten ansered. Not in the least affected by the barrier or what Pyua called her.

"I don't think thowing or shooting things at the barrier would help then." Neji said.

The male jumped over to the chakra wall and hovered a hand on it. He tried to break the chakra flow but he couldn't.

A sharp beeeep echoed in the enclosed area, bouncing off the walls and vibrating in the three's eardrums.

They knneled on the ground, frutily trying to block out the asssault to their ears. They grit their teath and let out groans of pain.

Trees collapsed and a branch snapped and landed on Neji, catching his leg. The shock caused him to release his ears to push off the wood.

Meanwhile, Tenten let go of her own ears and grabbed Pyua. She jumped into the Lake. The water made the sound less effectinve and Tenten signalled to Pyua to stay beneath the surface for as long as she could, pointing with her index finger downwards. The child understood to not go up unless she needed air and when she does, cover her ears.

Tenten swam up to get Neji. Holding her ears she ran across the surface of the water and saw Neji limping towards her. Once he knew she saw him he nodded and they both dived into the water.

The three knew they were stuck and, right now, they couldn't think of a plan to get them to safety.

* * *

><p><strong>Oliv: Yes, yes, it was short. I have no excuse for my lazyness. It's actually my half-term break. But I still have homework that I'm not going to do till last minute sooo...<strong>

**Neji: -sigh- Review. **


	9. Chapter 9: Family Day Out Part 4

Chapter 9: Family Day Out - Part 4

Naruto breathed heavily to get enough oxygen into his lungs to not only help him move faster but to calm his erratic nerves. He was desperately trying to look for Hinata and the twins in whatever place he's currently running in .

He didn't understand what had just happened.

_'No. It didn't __**just**__ happen.'_ He thought.

He had only woken up, all his wounds had been healed with the Kyuubi's chakra, of course. Naruto grimaced.

_'It's all my fault, that this happened. If it wasn't for me and the __**stupid**__ damned demon fox, then Shinnin, Seikou-chan and Hinata-chan would be __**fine**__!'_ He thought angrily. He blamed himself for the... kidnapping?

**'If I wasn't here, then **_**you**_** wouldn't be here, **_**boy,**_**'** Kyuubi spat. **'Then there wouldn't be no **_**Shinnin**_** and **_**Seikou-chan**_**.'** The fox mimicked the way Naruto said the twins' names.

_'Shut up and go away!'_

Naruto was currently sprinting recklessly through underground tunnels. The walls looked to be made of clay but the floor was some kind of metal grid link. The hall wasn't lit by anything but it seemed to glow a white light.

He didn't know where he'd been taken but it was definately strange. He also didn't know _who _must have taken him and the other three, but he had high suspicions on Akatsuki.

But right now the only problem he had was he didn't know Hinata and the other two's were and their conditions but he _believed_ he was the cause.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flash/**_

_**Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep...!**_

_"Seikou-chan!" _

_"Tou-san! It... It hurts! I-I can't... I-I -"_

_**Crack, crack... **_

_**SPLASH!**_

_"NO!" _

_**/Flash/**_

* * *

><p>Hinata had also requested to go to a lake or spring so they packed alot of instant ramen and various other delicious picnic snacks, then hurriedly searched the woods for a nice spot.<p>

Everything had been going fine; Naruto and Shinnin and Seikou ate _loads_ of ramen and talked animatedly, while Hinata sat and giggled, commenting from time to time. Naruto and Hinata hadn't even gotten to commence their assignment, which they was going to leave 'till last minute, before they all sensed something.

Hinata, Seikou and Shinnin quickly activated the Hyuuga bloodline limit, Byakugan, and saw that they were sealed in a thick chakra bubble. The clear water of the very deep lake started to freeze over in seconds. The culpret had obviously learnt from their previous attempt with Neji, Tenten and Pyua. But the four didn't know about the others.

_'Damn it! If I hadn't had seperated from them...'_ Naruto thought in fustration.

**'You're weak, boy,'** The Kyuubi spoke. **'Use my power and you won't even be in these situations.' **

_'I hate the fact that you call me in to talk now. I'm _trying_ to think clearly so take your lonely miserable self and F-off!' _

**'You're pathetic.' **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flash/**_

_"How far is the barrier?" _

_"I-It's about a qu-quater of a m-mile away."_

_"Alright. Is there any weak spots or holes?" _

_"N-No. D-Do you think i-it's Akatsuki?" _

_"Probably." _

_"What the hell is going on?" _

_"Shinnin, Seikou-chan s-"_

_**...!**_

_"Ahhhhhhhh!"_

_"C-Cover your ears!" _

_**/Flash/**_

* * *

><p><em><em>__Naruto had gone to the furthest part of the barrier from their position at the edge of the lake. Still covering his ears, he had hoped to find the black and red cloaked organisation member/s that was doing this.

Suddenly he heard Hinata scream his name. He sprinted back to where the other three were crouched but half way there he was blocked by another barrier wall. Hinata was on the other side, trying to use her abilities to disrupt the chakra and get rid of the blockage but to no use. She was using her hands on the wall so her ears were uncovered and dripping the all too familier thick red substance known as blood.

Naruto tried to shout at her to stop and cover her ears but she couldn't hear. She passed out soon after.

The barrier began closing in and Hinata was being pushed, still laying on the forrest ground, back. Naruto ran to follow. The barrier stopped around the edge of the lake.

Naruto noticed his chakra was either being drained or blocked, most likely the latter, and he was close to passing out. Shinnin, Seikou and Hinata were all on the slippery ice since the barrier kept them on it.

The vibrations in the air caused a willow tree, that was halfway in the barrier, to snap and it landed on the unsuspecting Shinnin and the ice. Seikou screamed and Naruto croaked out a yell but not a peep was heard from the child.

Seikou carefully pulled her brother from under the branches and checked his pulse. He was alive but unconscious like Hinata. Seikou put the two together and quickly covered her bleeding ears again.

The apparrently thick ice slightly cracked and Seikou tried to hold the unconscious two while covering her ears at the same time. The ice was quickly breaking so Seikou struggled to bring her brother and mother to the fallen tree to float on.

Naruto watched everything. He was finding it hard to speak out of shock and chakra system dampage but he managed to shout his daughters name.

Seikou couldn't hear him but she knew he called out to her. Her fingers and knees were numb from the ice therefore she was finding her current task pretty hard, not to mention she was becoming dizzy from her nose and ears dripping blood.-

**Crack, crack... **

**SPLASH!**

"NO!"

Naruto didn't for a second believe they died in the water. Not for a milisecond. He just didn't understand. Everything went by so fast he couldn't regester anything.

He woke up and escaped easily. No, there waas nothing to escape _from_. He wasn't restrained or locked up, he was just leaning against a random wall.

_'Is it a trap?'_ He thought.

As soon as the idea crossed his mind he found a door. It was closed and looked really heavy but Naruto knew he could get passed it.

The blonde boy tried turning the sphericle handle but, as he expected, it was locked. He kicked the door hard three times before it gave way and he stepped through the weird debris.

Looking around he saw-

"What the fff- !"

* * *

><p><strong>Oliv: I dout dat made sens all. I'm so srry 4 not updating in a loooong time. My mum ain't lettin me hav internet! While I'm writing this I'm not even online! But least I have more than 1 chap up! <strong>

**Sakura: You know... I don't know where you're going with this. **

**Oliv: U spnd 2 much tim wid Sasuke. You're bcomin mean. **

**Sakura: You need help. **

**Oliv: -looks pissed- Ur not helping all! **

**Sakura: ...**

**Oliv: -glares, then makes Sakura go away (I rule this land!)- **

**Tootles! oh & REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10: Family Day Out Part 5

**Oliv: Since its d 10th chap im gonna give thnx individually 2 all thos who i kno hav read my fic. In advance, if i spelt ur pen nm rong or missd u out SORRY. **

_**Reviewrz:**_ Jae0714 , BloodyBlackYet Broken Angel , Kimmie , ino8 , moonshine86 , .Cuteness , sakurauchiha10 , mednin , ImmAcU8grL , philipinochick , Clove15 , Chiere

_**Alertrz:**_ Haylin-chan , Kaitlin Murasaki , WhiteRose95 , helen dl , gaara2011 , ino8 , moonshine86 , Dark Avenger Sasuke , kitten9322 , Shadow of the End , belle391 , fell95 , Luvs2read231 , Tsuki no Sakura-11 , Himeee , DarkKunoichi15 , Kyra Hero , SaKuRa-Blossom29 , Masen Sapphire , SaNcTuArYXXXXbLoSsOm

_**Favourite Storyrz:**_ AlexisCullen13 , gaara2011 , MikaUchiha666 , nune101 , lacus-10v3r88 , kallen10 , .Cuteness , Masen Sapphire , mistressinwaiting , PsYcOgUrL911 , sakurauchiha10 , Music-Mystery Lover , ImmAcU8grL , philipinochick , SaNcTuArYXXXXbLoSsOm , Clove15 , Komaley , SaKuRa-Blossom29

_**Favourite Authorrz:**_ MikaUchiha666 , sakurauchiha10 , SaNcTuArYXXXXbLoSsOm , Clove15

**_Author Alertrz:_** SaNcTuArYXXXXbLoSsOm

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10: Family Day Out - Part 5<span>

**Itachi P.O.V**

The boy, Kouichi, sits before me in a posture much like my own. His back isn't lax and there isn't any emotion on his face. He looks calm, like it's isn't a problem that he and all the other children aren't in their time. Hn.

He's got my eyes, hair... everything about me.

Even so, I know that he's a prodigy from what he had just showed me. He performed the Katon jutsu that the Uchiha had first created, he showed me his chakra control, aim and his Sharingan, too. Though he has good abilities he isn't at the calibre of a 10 year old or anything. But I can understand that. He is only 5 after all. He has alot to learn with element type jutsu, chakra contol and handling weapons. And his Sharingan only have one tomoe in each orb.

But... He isn't exactly like me because... he is sitting and eating dango. Those sweet dumpling sticks of dulled multi-colours that... the woman next to me is eating as well. Hn.

This woman is... irritating. She is much like my foolish otouto's best friend... Na... Na... Naruto? Hai - Uzumaki Naruto. Whatever. Except she prefers dango, not ramen. Mitarashi Anko. Hn.

Mitarashi also has jet black hair luckily, other wise Kouichi might have ended up like those loud twins or otouto's brats.

I honestly thought Sakura-san's hair was custom coloured. I wonder if the childrens hair is also highlighted just to not make Sakura-san look weird. Whatever.

Mitarashi also has raven black eyes... they shine in that dangerous way as if to scare of her prey so she could chase it, scare it, _then_ kill it. Come to think of it, Kouichi has that too.

I guess Mitarashi is to be trusted if Kouichi is born in the future. She _was_ trained by Orochimaru.

"You know, I've never particularly liked you." Anko mused, gaining my attention. "Okay, you're hot, but personality wise, blank. That's what happens when you excessively hide your emotions. Unless you don't have any. That would be creepy."

I felt myself frowned slightly, this woman was just babbling, so foolish. She even blushed when she admitted that I'm 'hot'. I rolled my eyes.

"That poor kid, I don't even understand how he could've come to existance. I wonder if he'll start to fade or something, I don't think I could crack you... emotionally. Physically I might be able to, 'cos I think you like having an heir and a _prodegy _too. If you hurt me that may not happen, so I could probably hurt you." I actually sniggered, she was funny, nothing against women or anything it's just I'm a prodegy myself. As if she could beet me.

She turned to me with that twinkle in her eye. She probably heard me. "Are you challenging me?"

"No." I deadpanned.

"Good."

Suddenly I felt a rush, it was a cold, hard movement and even without my Sharingan activated, like I usually would have, I sensed it. I was in a Genjutsu and not any ordinary Genjutsu, Mangekou. But if Sasuke and his children aren't here and I haven't done anything that would leave Kouichi and... Madara.

Before I could try to dispell it the lighting changed and I was watching something, a family? Then I realised it was me, Mitarashi and Kouichi... together and we were all... smiling? I've only smiled at my otouto before. Then the picture changed again and I was watching me and Kouichi only. I was training him. I was teaching him how to use Sharingan and explaining something it seems. From the boys shocked and almost... frightened expression, whatever I was saying wasn't good. And if it was about the Sharingan I could only be talking about one of the special abilities like-

The eyes on the me I was watching changed. They changed to that of Mangekou. Kouichi now looked frightened yet awed. Sounds came in now. I could here what I was saying and I knew I had just said that you have to kill your closest friend to obtain my ablility.

_"I gave Sasuke his Mangekou and he got all the other abilities himself. But what my foolish otouto failed to understand is that I was provocing him when I told him he had to kill his best friend. Something hapened to our family - your grandparents - and I realised that it is only an emotion barrier. To obtain strength you always need to push further than your limits. Kakashi didn't kill his best friend to get his Mangekou... He's not even an Uchiha." _I heard my own explanation. I should probably tell otouto about the emotional barrier thing. He probably still thinks you hav e to kill your closest friend.

_"That's what Lee-san says." Kouichi rolled his eyes. _

Then the picture changed again, it looked like the view was from around a corner and what the view was seeing was me and Mitarashi... hugging and whispering.

"This is creepier than the _idea_ of me and Itachi, now I'm _watching_ it." I looked to the left and a few meters away was Mitarashi. So Kouichi must have trapped us both then. Impressive.

"Mitarashi." I said so she could hear. She looked at me, surprised. "Kouichi must have trapped us. These are probably his memories." I explained.

"Yes, I kinda guessed. He's really good."

"I'm going to dispell it. Being in the jutsu leaves us vunerable... and him." I activated my Mangekou to counter this one and escaped way too easily.

I then went over the idle Mitarashi, who was twitching slightly, and cancelled the justu on her too. That was too easy as well. Then the two adults looked at Kouichi. He didn't look phased at all. He was the epitomy of calm and I raised an eyebrow. Mitarashi was almost fuming and the boy didn't seem to care or notice.

"Mitarashi, forget it." I said tiredly, even though I was no where near tired. She huffed and sat.

"Kouichi, do you know where Madara is? Maybe from something Itachi might have said to you?"

I roll my eyes again and sit on one of the surrounding igneus bolders - they were probably in the Uchiha training grounds because of Sakura-san or something.

"I can't say - I'm gone." Kouichi replied.

"What do you mean 'I'm gone'. Just tell me if you know anything about Madara." Mitarashi said impatiently.

"I'm gone." Kouichi was now frowning.

"Kouichi-_chan_, you obviously have inherited your fathers short and cryptic sentences. - _How_ are you _gone_?" Mitarashi asks, irritated.

"I heard what you were talking about with Dad and I wanted to prove that I will exist in the future... so I showed you and... I was taken." I looked at him blankly and he carried on explaining. He was blushing, probably out of embarrassment. "I'm a clone and the original me has been captured by some guy with glasses." My eyes widened. He definately has a way to go. Probably why one of the older gaki's said Kakashi's kid is the leader of the three 5 year olds. Hn.

"Where was you taken?" Mitarashi said urgently and I percieved the worry and frightened shock in her eyes and voice. She was already standing where as I was sitting to sense our surroundings.

"I-"

_Poof! _

The clone was gone in a puff of smoke and the adults were alone before he could say anything more. I knew that this was not good and 'guy with glasses' wouldn't help us at all. How many men wear glasses?

I know I'm worried but I guess I'm supposed to stay composed for Mitarashi's well being, who was already summoning snakes to find Kouichi.

"Itachi! Are you just going to sit there!" I regarded her coolly.

"He's fine."

"Kouichi might be hurt! Or- Why aren't you moving?" She stopped and glared at me.

"I don't think Kouichi is the only one taken. And we can't move."

Mitarashi tried to run - probably not even listening to me in the first place - to find Kouichi but obviously must have realised she was paralised by something. Tch - foolish woman. Wait - that noise, how did I not notice it before?

"Can you hear that?" I ask.

"Yes..."

"It's coming from the ground."

"You can't move either?" She asked.

"Tch." I already said that we couldn't move, that obnoxious woman is really foolish.

"We should try to contact the others." Oh really? I roll my eyes again, I've been doing that alot today. "My summons have gone out now. We're stuck for now."

* * *

><p><strong>Oliv: My chaps r so short! I luv readin fics more than ritin dem, soz. !_!<strong>

**I really really really luv d peops who read this fic, I dnt know how u put up wid me. Thx 2 all my readrz, reviewrz, favouritrz, alertrz etc. Hugs all 'round! xoxo**

**Review plz! **


	11. Chapter 11: Family Day Out Part 6

Chapter 11: Family Day Out - Part 6

Shizune, Kakashi and Reikou were walking with a slow pace to a costume store. Kakashi was reading his Icha Icha books as normal and holding Shizune's hand as they follow Reikou. Reikou was walking confidently with Tonton by her side, looking over her shoulder from time to time to make sure her parents were still floowing obediently.

Neither Kakashi nor Shizune knew where the child could've gotten a superior complex. Kakashi is the Manager of ANBU but he wasn't that demanding. Shizune wasn't either, having being Tsunade's personal assisstent, she always did what Tsunade said to do, minus allowing her Lady Tsunade to drink when working if possible. So they supposed Reikou's personality must be something she got by herself as well as some of the others. The child must be around the Uchiha children alot... and the Hyuuga daughter... and the Uzumaki twins... and the Nara daughter... Reikou couldn't have stood a chance.

They were going to find and buy Fairy Tale outfits for Reikou and Hana because 'all our dresses were left behind' Reikou had whined.

Once they got to a store called 'Vintage Dress Up' Reikou immediatly ran to the Princess' set. Shizune and Tonton followed quickly but Kakashi went to another section for - ahem - female adults. Shizune glared in his direction.

"So which ones do you want? Your father will pay for them." Shizune said with a grin on her face.

"These ones! And these! And these!" Reikou pointed at her choices. "This pile for Hana-chan and this pile for me!" Shizune lokked through the piles and smiled.

In Hana's pile was a baby blue dress with white lacy trimmings while in Reikou's there was a navy blue dress. Both skirts poofed out ever so slightly and went to the floor, layered with blue and white silk/satin fabrics. They had corsets made from satin and a white poofy shirt to go underneath. There was also two dresses with a yellow satin skirt, blue shirt made from satin with red sleaves and a red felt cape. **(Oliv: Do you recognise it? :D) **A pastel pink satin dress for Hana and a fuchsia dress for Reikou that was like the first dresses but was all pink. Next there two short dresses that would go just ubove the 5 year olds' knees. They looked like large leaves sewn together but they were made from silk. One was the colour of Hana's eyes and the other was darker and mossier. Two flowing silver kimonos each with a black obi. And the last dresses were both the same and as you turned them they shined in light multi-colours.

"They're very pretty Reikou-chan." Shizune smiled at her 'daughter'.

"We need accessories! And shoes!" Reikou ran off to another isle, leaving Shizune to find the right sizes and Tonton running after her.

When Shizune got to Reikou and Tonton, holding the dresses, she sweatdropped. There were two pairs of green sandles with white fluffy balls on each shoe, two pairs of white tanslucent pumps with silk transparent white bows, red shiny pumps with blue and yellow bows, pastel pink and fuchsia pink pumps, grey shiny pums with black butterflies, and black pumps with turquoise bows. There were also eight head accessories; two clear and blue crystal glass diamond encrusted tiara's, two golden bows, two pink ribbons, two Poison Ivy hair clips, two silver and black metal chopsticks with bitterflies hanging from them and lastly two turquoise veils. Along with those were two pairs of white lace fairy wings with green details and two white wands, two white chokers with a pocket watch attached to both, two wooden baskets, two pink detailed cherry wood hairbrushes, two black and white uchiwa fans, and two turquoise dressing gowns.

And everything was on the floor.

"Kakashi-kun!" Shizune called. Reikou's head snapped up from putting a cute brown bow around Tonton's neck. Kakashi quickly came and Shizune dumped the dresses in his arms. "We'll meat you at the counter, you can go ahead in paying for these since you was going to buy something anyway." Sizune said with narrowed eyes. Kakashi scowled but went off anyway.

Shizune picked up the accessories off the floor and putt them together. Then she picked out the correct sizes for the choses shoes.

"Can you help me with these, Reikou-chan?" Shizune asked sweetly.

"Of course, mommy!" Reikou took the shoes from Shizune and went over to the counter. Shizune put away the other shoes and brought the accessories to the counter.

Kakashi was standing holding a bag and Reikou was on her tip toes talking to the cashier when Shizune arrived. Once said caqshier scanned everything she spoke the price of the items Kakashi choked.

"This is more than when Naruto makes me treat him to ramen." Kakashi mumbled.

"Daddy? Hurrrrry up!"

Kakashi shook his head but never the less, payed the price and took the bags off the counter. Reikou beemed at him.

"Yoshika showed me how to shop!" The child exclaimed. Both Kakashi and Shizune sweatdropped.

"How about we go to the book store to get you some fairy Tales?" Kakashi said quietly, calmly.

"Right." Reikou said, nodding once in a firm confirmation. "We'll go to the _library_ to see if Hana-chan is there! And we can play in the secret hallways! And I can get lot's of books too!"

Reikou started marching in the direction of the libraray and the two adults followed her silently in bafflement. Suddenly, Reikou stopped and jumped around to face them.

"Aren't we not to get stuff to keep? Pyua-née said that it could alter the future." The 5 year old said knowingly. She then grinned broodly, eyes crinkling the way Kakashi's does when he smiles, and spun back around, walking again.

When they reached their destination, entering the south entrance, opposite to the one Sasuke, Sakura, Sousuke and Ibarahana when through, everything seemed normal.

"I'm gonna go find Hana-chan!" Reikou exclaimed before she dashed off into the depths of the serene house of literature. Shizune made a move to after her, calling her name, but Kakashi held her back, smiling under his blue spandex mask.

"She'll be fine." He simply said at Shizune's confused expression. "Come, if Hana-chan is here then the other three would be here too." Shizune still looked worried so Kakashi decided he would cheer her up: "Or we could fine a quiet secluded area to... study... each others lips?" He teased, winking seductively.

Shizune blushed deep red, narrowed her eyes and bashed the partner on his spinky-silver haired head. She then proceeded to huff and walk away, looking for Sasuke and Sakura. Kakashi grinned beneath his mask and followed after her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Reikou had already dissappeared through a hidden door and through a passegway.<p>

Suddenly, objects and shelves started softly vibrating and things started falling and randomly combusting. Reikou, alarmed, started running through corridoors and rooms to the next corridoors and rooms, looking for her best friend.

Then, a high keened _Beeeeeep_ resounded in the air and through her ears to her eardrums. She yelled out in pain and quickly realised that that was why the objects of the halls were vibrating so. She quickly covered her now bleeding ears and kept running to find her friend.

The floor gave out.

And she landed in the rubble.

And she hastily recovered her ears from having to aid her fall with her short thin arms.

"_MOMMY!_"

To see that her friend was about to be crushed with a mahogany shelf.

Reikou acted fast and ran to her friends side, wiping a bit of blood from one of her cuts on her left arm and quickly - and when I say quick, I mean _quick_ - made a basic and slightly weak seal to protect the both of them.

Hana, though shocked, activated her weak Sharingan, kicked at the shelf and the two very young girls held tightly onto each others hand as Hanatried to evade the falling obsticles while Reikou simply followed to replenish her lost chakra.

The two were still stuck in the room, though. And there wasn't a trap door that may have been, to open. They return to the hidden door that blocked them from Sousuke but before they got there they passed out due to blood rushing via Hana's right ear and Reikou's left ear.

And another shelf fell. Luckily not crushing them but somewhat protecting then from any other falling object.

* * *

><p>Sousuke was still unconscious on the other side, things falling on him, really not helping his condition.<p>

* * *

><p>And Kakashi and Shizune also covering their ears from the offending sound, found Sasuke and Sakura, under a table, near to passing out and expressions of dread on their faces.<p>

The older adults crouched by them, cutting their bare skin on pieces of stray glass and Kakashi signalled for them to find the kids and get help from HQ.

* * *

><p><strong>Oliv: I wud lik 2 note dat all d 'beeeeeeep' strange happenins happend d same tim. Only Naruto's wz l8r &amp; havin fashbaks. <strong>

**READ & REVIEW all u BEAUTIFUL PEAOPLE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Oliv: OK. I'm ritin dis note 'bout a week? few dayz after I rote all of the above. This fic IS an AU. I wz kinda finkin its not cos its d same wrld but wid cars &amp; guns &amp; all dat, but yh. AU AU AU AU. OOC. Not well pland (I decided to plan it before i rote d Ita fam day out chap) <strong>

**review! **


	12. Chapter 12: Radio Signal

Chapter 12: Radio Signal

The apt young man went up the stairwell of the tall professional building with confidence in every sprightly stride. He was to meet his Master on the roof after said boss has dealt with certain imediments of their plans. And he was well on his way now, knowing that the drugs he gave to _him _for the fight would have given his Master an instant win against his opponants. The fight would be over by the time he reached the top of the stairs and the he and his Master would deart victorious from this mission.

As the man ascended, he briefly mused that his Master wouldn't have been able to take out the two foe without the temporary skill heightener. He promptly brushed the thought off, for he was too loyall to think ill thoughts of _him_.

He neared the top of the stairwell, his pace slowing as he hears small footsteps at the top and around the bend obstructing his sight of the person. Whoever it was, he could hear, had small feet, since the patting of the souls of their shoes were short and muted. He heard a _bang!_ and smirked knowing his Master had won. Then, as he was going to crane his neck to look around the corner he heard the person burst through the door and leave. He followed suit and made sure to keep himself hidden as he watched a _child_ defend the Uchiha brothers.

And then there were three more loud bangs of his Master, Orochimaru's, gun. Orochimaru dropped to his knees then-

_Bang!_

His Masters whole form jerked back and roughly hit the roof floor - dead.

He was shocked, the man - his now deceased leader was lying dead and the child was being questioned by the Uchiha's. Once he composed himself, he tried listening in without being noticed.

"Your name is... Pure?"

The child - Pyua? - Pyua's shoulders sagged as if sighing and said "Yes, that is the name I was given at birth."

Itachi was speaking now: "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I'm not supposed to be here." The girl stated.

"Yes, we know that much. Where do you come from? Who and where are your parents?" Sasuke-kun seemed be exaserated now.

"I...can't tell you." The girl sagged - sighed - again.

"Why?"

Another sigh/sag, "If I tell you then you'll just ask me more questions." Kabuto wished he could see her face at least but he could only see the her back and the side of her head.

"So... what's the date today?" _Is she trying to start up light small talk or something? They just killed Orochimaru and they're already forgetting about him!_

The Uchiha's stared at her, their full profiles confused.

"...Mar-"

Kabuto had to quickly duck around the bend of the stairs to kee from being seen and he knew he would be able to hear anything else. They were coming and he had to leave, _now_.

But the girl was strange, there was something _off_ about her and what she said. _"I'm not suosed to be here."_ He knew that no, she robably wasn't supposed to be in the ANBU HQ, fighting _Orochimaru_, and the brothers obviously had no idea who she was... and she was cryptic... and he fighting style was like a mixture of the _Hyuuga's_ style but with something mixed in.

He needed to find out who and possibly _what_ she was, and maybe use her and any others like her to his advantage. He _will_ avenge Orochimaru and he will also gain higher ranked by getting _Madara_ on his side. And he had a feeling that the kombat brat is just what he needs.

* * *

><p>In the <em>very<em> short time he had, Kabuto mapped out his plan of execution.

He was now based in a small underground monitoring centre. It was owed by ANBU until about a decade ago it was obviously abandonned for somewhere probably bigger but it was perfect for his plan.

The room was shady and the walls and floor was mainly cement will a bit of metal or tile here or there, left over from the room being raided when left. He had cages situated in the room for when his men came back with their baggage, the preparations for the seals complete for locking the baggage up. The medic also had a a small desk with various lightweight equiptment that could be easily carried when travelling.

During the time from after he snuck out of Konoha he had ordered some Sound Assassines to disguise themselves and get some of the cheap spies, that bounce from town to town settling for a short while, to do paying customers bidding- spying - and pay/threaten them to spy on the Uchiha Mansion and Hyuuga Mansion. These ANBU can't keep inconspicuous even if they tried. Then the Sound Assassines retreated back, as told, and Kabuto had got more info on the subjects over the night.

The spies had relayed, using _Morse Mode_, of all things, telling Kabuto that eight children were whitnessed entering the Uchiha Mansion, quickly from more that one car parked just outside the manor. Kabuto had smirked at that. Now he knew that something was up with these brats, otherwise they would have been sent on their way home, not to mention that there were _seven_ other kids that are now in the spectrum. He was also told that each, though it was hard to clearly see, each resembled one or more of the twelve adults that ushered them in, so - probably - as not to be seen at the moment. And some with striking resemblence, like the little girl with a bit of _pink hair_ or the little boy who looked like a minnie-me of the elder Uchiha brother.

Now he had been really curious; he seriously wanted to know what the hell was on with the kids who look like the ANBU were ascendents of them...

He had ordered, once he was told nothing else was going on in the verylate night, the SA's to follow each kid the next morning if they go out, and take out everyone who's with them using the sonic wave devices. The mechanisms would send a beep of vibrations through their ears and disrupt the nerves in their heads, rendering them unconscious withing minutes. Then the SA's were to take any child they could get - he wanted _all_ of them - along with the Kyuubi Jinchiriki, a Hyuuga, an Uchiha and all the women.

All this he would be constantly updated on using radio earpieces.

_"Ffft... SA Field Unit 1 - Uchiha Sasuke, Cotton Candy, and 2 brats are making their way into a library. - Over...Crrrff." _

"Pschhh... Gret in before them and imobilize the Konoha citizens. Make sure everything looks normal, then, follow and disable them. Take Pinky and the brats. Unit 5 will take the other Itachi Uchiha, so leave Sasuke-kun. - Over and out... Pffftcrr."

_"Psshh... SA Field Unit 2 - Copy Cat, Poison, and 1 brat are making their way into a library. - Over... Crrf."_

"Crrrrrr... Follow them and disable them. SA F-Unit 1 is in the fascinity. Take Poison and brat. - Over and out... Crft."

_"Pshcrr... SA Field Unit 6 - Branch Prodege, Arsonal, and 1 brat are in woods by lake. Should I take 'em out? - Over...Crftp."_

"Pfft... Seal the area and take them out. Bring the brat and Arsonal. - Over and out.. Crrfp."

_"Ffff... SA Field Unit 4 - Shadow, Mind Control, and 1 brat in Café. Taking out staff - Over.. Crfft." _

"Crr... Good, then take out the trio, I want Mind Control and the brat. - Over and out... Fftft."

_"Fff... SA Field Unit 4 - Run into difficulty. Can only take the brat..- Over... Kkrrr." _

_"Ffcr... SA Field Unit 1 and 2 - We've got 3 brats. - Over.. Crr."_

"Shhhh... Good, now what about Poison and Cotton Candy? - Over.. Crr."

_"Ppffft... SA Field Unit 1 and 2 - They're still conscious, as are Uchiha Sasuke and Copy Cat. - Over... Crf."_

"Shhhh... Leave. Bring the brats. - Over and out.. crfrf."

_"... SA Field Unit 6 - Branch Prodege, Arsonal and brat are in the water. What will you have me do? - Over... Crrf." _

"Arrccc... Theres no time you idiot! Retreat back to Field Base. - Over and out... Crraff."

_"Crrffff... SA Field Unit 3 - The Jinchiriki, Heiress, and twin brats are in woods near lake. - Over... Crff." _

"Kcrrr... Why the hell haven't you reported before? Make sure they aren't able to enter the lake and seal the Jinchiriki seperate from the other three. MAke sure the area is sealed and secure and take them all out. - Over.. Crrff."

_"Kkrfff... SA Field Unit 5 - Itachi Uchiha, Mitarashi Anko, and 1 brat are just out of range from Field Base. In open area. Need back up. - Over... Crrff."_

"Kkrrftt... Where the hell have you been? Send out location signal. - Over... Kkftft."

...

"Kkhttsrrt... You're too far from the others. I'm coming to get the brat. Imobilizethem but make sure they don't know about it since you can't get near them to secure the area. - Over.. Kkfpt."

_"Shfftp... SA Field Unit 5 - I think we're in the Uchiha Private Training Grounds. - Over... Ftfsstt." _

"Sshhfhttp... I... know... hhrttff... Have you... used the... device yet? - Over... Ghght."

_"Shshst... SA Field Unit 5 - Hai - Over... Ghtt." _

_"Ghhst... SA Field Unit 3 - We've got them all. - Over... Fffgt."_

"Sshsht... Good... lock them... up... at Field Base... then take them back... to Sound... imediatly!... Unit 6 will assist you! - Over and out!.. Fght."

"Sshsht.. Field Unit 6! You are to assist Unit 3 to Sound! - Over.. Ffft."

_"Ssghhgt... SA Field Unit 6 - Hai! - Over and Out... Fhhht." _

"Ssshhh... Field Unit 4, have you brought the brat back to base? - Over... Fff."

_"Sshhstt... SA Field Unit 4 - Hai, taking her back to Sound. - Over... Ffftf." _

"Ssghst... Good - Over and out... Ffgt."

"Sssghh... Field Unit 5, they're still conscious! - Over!...Fgft."

_"Shht... They can't move sir! And I think the adults are in a Genjutsu! - Over... Fftft." _

Kabuto leapt over to the trio in the Training Grounds, the young boy throwing a kunai at him as soon as he landed. But Kabuto was quick to dodge and shot a sleeping dart at the kids neck.

"Sshhst... Uchiha Itachi and Mitarashi ANko are indead in a Genjutsu... take them out _properly_, then take them to Field Base to prepare them to get to Sound. _Now._ - Over and Out!... Ftft."

Kabuto grabbed the boy who wasn't even asleep yet and made his way back to Field Base. This plan so far was only a half success and he was pissed off.

_"Sshsht... SA Field Unit 1 and 2 - Heading back to Sound Base. - Over... Shshh." _

_"Sshhst... SA Field Unit 3 and 6 - Heading back to Sound Base. - Over... Ssshh."_

_"Shshst... SA Field Unit 4 - Reached Sound Base, locked the kid up and awaiting your arrival. - Over... Krrrr." _

_"Shkkrr... SA Field Unit 5 - They've escaed and they know the kid's been taken. - Over... Kkrr."_

"Skskr... Unit 5, retreat back to Sound. - Over and out... Kkkrr."

_"Ffftt... SA FIeld Unit 5 - Hai. - Over... Ccrrss." _

Mission Complete. Half Success.

* * *

><p>Kabuto had chained up all the children that they were able to capture, seperated from each other. He had also questioned them and found out that they were from the future.<p>

Kabuto was a medic, but he did know how to torture and make syrums to get information, like truth syrums, but the kids seemed to have some kind of antidote already implanted into their blood stream.

So Kabuto couldn't make reservations for children and he had used sound technology to torture information out of them. Of course some, if not most, of the children didn't know much that was helpful to him, other than where they're from and some stuff about the future that could be helpful.

And he now knew their names as well: Uchiha Sousuke and Ibarahana - Uchiha Sasuke and Sakura's future son and daughter, Uchiha Kouichi - Uchiha Itachi and Anko's future son, Hatake Reikou - Hatake Kakashi and Shizune's future daughter, Uzumaki Shinnin and Seikou - Uzumaki Naruto and Hinata's future twins.

He also found out other little bits from doing tests on the little Hyuuga Heiress - Hinata. But now he was preparing them to be his bargain card with Madara.

Uzumaki Naruto had also escaped and barged into his laboritory, making noise and causing a some of the kids to make trouble. He unsuccessfully tried to free them while at the same time drew Kabuto's attention back to him and now he has been securly sealed away after being tortured for information as well. Like all of the children, the Jinchiriki was stubborn and Kabuto hadn't managed to get _anything_ out of the young adult.

But Kabuto hardly cared to do anymore tests and interigation; he had informed Madara and arranged a meating in order to make a little deal. And once Madara found out that he had the Kyuubi Jinchiriki and some kids from the future he was very pleased. Kabuto was leased with himself; he now probably would have a higher status, with Madara, than his late Master and he would also have his revenge. And no one would be able to stop him.

* * *

><p><strong>Oliv: Yh, yh. I dnt update quik enuff. Whateva. :D And yes, this chap was crap. And tht rhymes, ha... ha... x_x <strong>

**Naruto: U suck! How come I didn't kick ass? **

**Oliv: I dnt suck! U suck! So there! -sticks out tongue- I am author! U do wat I rite! K?**

**Naruto: No! U su- ow!whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-!**

**Oliv: -kiks Naru-kun 2 da nxt unritten chap- Mwahaha! Dat sorted him out! Review! Hate on Kabuto! Flame (if u want, I dnt care, really) Love me, hate me! Do whateva! Just do summin damnit! Every 10 chas I will still rite ur name and thnk u for anything u do anyway! Check chp 10, Thats ur proof! Luv ya, kthnxbai! :3**


End file.
